DESTINADO
by Akemi Hoyos
Summary: ""Su piel pálida, su voz relajada, sus leves ojeras y cabello un poco desordenado que le da un aire de chico malo, estudiante de segundo año... Ichimatsu..Matsuno"" Karamatsu Nakamura, Un chico de 16 años Alguien a quien la vida lo ha tratado muy cruel ¿Será capaz de creer en las personas y volver a amar?
1. Chapter 1

Salí de casa, enfrentando a todas mis pesadillas hechas realidad, mientras caminaba con un gran aire de inseguridad, podía notar como las mismas mirada se posaban sobre mi, sabia que no falta mucho para que de nuevo la tortura comenzara pero, no me alarmé, se que nada va a cambiar.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, voy reflexionando en lo cruel que ha sido la vida conmigo, realmente me hubiera gustado ir a otra preparatoria pero en mi situación actual, no puedo darme el lujo de pagar una escuela privada, una de las razones por las que se burlan de mi.

 **\- ¡Quítate del camino, Bastardo!**

Y ahí va, el primer insulto en mi primer día en la preparatoria, y sin tener la necesidad de voltear a mirar quien fue, se que ese insulto ha salido de la boca de Osomatsu, que es el chico que lidera las burlas que son dirigidas hacia mi, y ahora que estamos en la misma preparatoria se que este año va a ser una total mierda, no crean que siempre todo fuer oscuro y solo burlas, en algún momento tuve amigos, uno de ellos fue Jyushimatsu, pero todo acabo el día que me abandono y se unió al bando de las burlas, intento no darle importancia, pero de igual manera ¿a quien engaño? aun si duele.

Llego a mi casillero ( **N/A: o locker como quieran llamarle** ) la primera clase del día es Literatura, me dirijo hacia mi aula de clase y al entrar, lo primero que me encuentro es a Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu, Iyami, Totoko y Homura, todos me miran con desprecio, menos Homura, ella solo me mira con tristeza y asiente el rostro como una acción de disculpa, le devuelvo el gesto sin ser notado, en el fondo Homura no es una mala persona, solo se escuda en ellos para que no la molestes pero, no la culpo, después de todo, nadie quisiera pasar por todo esto.

Dirijo mi vista hasta el fondo del aula, donde reside una mesa que se encuentra vacía, este año los asientos son en pareja, avanzo hacia ella, al parecer esta solitaria silla sera mi mejor amiga durante todo el año, pues se que no tendré pareja.

Suena la campana que nos indica que nos dirijamos al gimnasio para la introducción de bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar, después de que el directo diera un honorable discurso expresando todos sus deseos porque este año sea bien recibido por todos, se dirije al escenario el estudiante mas destacado del año anterior, y al subir la mirada es cuando lo veo... Su piel pálida, su voz relajada, sus leves ojeras y cabello un poco desordenado que le da un toque de chico malo, Es un estudiante de segundo año, y por su presentación me indica que su nombre es... Ichimatsu...Matsuno.


	2. Chapter 2

Terminada la ceremonia de entrada me dirijo hacia la salida, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico, su mirada tan fría y escalofriante por alguna razón me atraían, pero... ¿en qué estoy pensando?, yo no me voy a enamorar... No cometeré el mismo error dos veces... o al menos trato de convencerme a mí mismo, al pasar por un pasillo, logro escuchar que familiar de Todomatsu(*),este se ve rodeado de una multitud de chicos y chicas, le alcancé a escuchar decir que son primos, cruzo por el pasillo para dar con la salida del auditorio, y por la gran y misteriosa cualidad del destino cruzamos miradas, de repente el calor se me sube a las mejilla, aparto la mirada, debo mantener estos pensamientos alejado, si alguien se llega a enterar de que me interesa un senpai, seguro me asesinarán.

Intente escapar de aquel bochornoso lugar pero siento como alguien me hace zancadilla haciendo que caiga de cara al suelo.

 **"Ups, lo siento** -Dice Osomatsu con sarcasmo- **parece que me he encontrado un pedazo de mierda en el camino"-** Ah que humillación, todos los que se encontraban presentes estallaron en risas y comentarios ofensivos, y tal parece que la vida le encanta jugar conmigo, he llamado su atención, me mira de una manera que no soy capaz de descifrar, con la poca dignidad que espero aun tener, me levanto de ese sitio y salgo corriendo en dirección a la cafetería, pues ya es hora del almuerzo.

El bullicio de la gente es lo que me hace caer en cuenta que he llegado a la cafetería, paso la mirada sin mucho entusiasmo la verdad, tomo una charola y me dirijo a tomar mis alimentos, intento no demostrar mucho el hambre que tengo, después de todo esta mañana me vine sin desayunar. Me siento en una mesa muy apartada a los demás, igual, tampoco es como si alguien se quisiera sentar conmigo, mientras digiero la comida no puedo evitar pensar en Ichimatsu, sé que estos sentimientos son malos y no debo dejarlos florecer, pero... es difícil. De repente siento que alguien ocupa un lugar al lado de mi asiento, la curiosidad me invade y al dirigir mi rostro al de esa persona, no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

 **\- Hola**

...

...

...

¿Eh?

...

¿Me... está hablando a mí?

Volteo a mirar hacia atrás a ver si hay alguna otra persona detrás de mí, y no.. no hay nadie.

 **\- Eh, Disculpa, te estoy hablando a ti**

Volteo a verlo y lo primero que me recibe es una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estoy realmente sorprendido, ya hace tiempo que nadie me dirige la palabra, que patético.

 **\- Esto... Tú eres... Karamatsu Nakamura Verdad?**

 **\- Eh, si**

 **\- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? O ¿te molesta?**

 **\- Eh... Ah ¡no, no importa, está bien!**

 **\- Ah que alivio, pensé que me ibas a decir que te dejara en paz**

 **\- Eh?**

 **\- La verdad, hace bastante tiempo que quería hablar contigo pero me daba un poco de pena, siempre estás solo, así que sentí la necesidad de acercarme jeje, Ah, no me he presentado aún, que malos modales, Un gusto, Soy Kamimatsu Nojima.**

 **-El placer es mío.**

Seguimos hablando hasta que la campana sonó, es un tipo realmente agradable y no parece tener malas intenciones, me agrada, nos dirigimos juntos a las aulas de clase, la suya que seguida de la mía.

 **\- Nos vemos, Karamatsu-kun**

Cuando entro al salón, puedo sentir todas las miradas en mí y me resulta un poco incómodo, incluso la mirada de burla que me lanza Osomatsu y su grupito me da escalofríos, no les presto mucha atención y me dirijo a mi lugar, pero cuando dejo caer mi cuerpo en la silla, noto algo pegajoso en la parte trasera de mis pantalones.

Ah, qué asco, han puesto silicona en la silla, cuando intento ponerme de pie, se acerca Osomatsu y me da un empujón que me tira de vuelta a la silla.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa puta? ¿No te gusta esa sensación en tu trasero? Deberías estar acostumbrado jajajaja**

Todos estallan a carcajadas. Volteo la mirada en busca de alguien, por lo menos una persona que pueda defenderme y solo me encuentro con la mirada triste de Homura, volteo a ver a Jyushimatsu, cuando Todomatsu se acerca a decirle algo en el oído, el asiente la cabeza y los dos ríen. _Ja, me da igual, tampoco es como si necesitara tu ayuda._

Ya es suficiente, estoy harto de esto, duele, no necesito su maldito desprecio, justo en el momento en que siento que mis ojos se humedecen entra el profesor de ciencias y al verme de esa manera se preocupa.

 **\- Joven Karamatsu, ¿se encuentra bien?**

 **\- disculpe sensei, ¿puedo ir al baño?**

 **\- sí, claro**

Me pongo de pie rápidamente y me dirijo al baño, lo bueno es que estamos en horas de clase y todos están en los salones así que nadie puede verme.

Entro al baño y me encierro en una cabina, me quito los pantalones y empiezo a quitar los restos de silicona seca que hay en estos, o por lo menos lo intento, pero escucho a alguien entrar.

 **\- Ah, ya estamos en nuestro último año, ya empiezo a sentir las clases agotadoras, ¿no te parece Ichimatsu?**

 **\- Sí, claro**

Mierda, mundo trágame, no podía llegar en una peor situación.

 **\- Ah**

Debido a la conmoción el momento dejo salir un chillido ahogado, pero poco después me arrepiento.

 **\- Mm, ¿hay alguien ahí?**

...

 **\- Quien sea que este allí parece que se está divirtiendo un poco no Ichi?**

 **\- Hum**

Me asusto por la repentina patada que Ichimatsu le lanza a la puerta.

 **\- Te pregunte que si estabas ahí cerdo asqueroso, ¿por lo menos no podías encontrar un mejor lugar para tus necesidades pedazo de escoria?**

No podía haberme encontrado en una peor situación, sin los pantalones puestos y la cara roja seguro que he dado una mala imagen lo único que deseo en estos momentos es que se haga un gran agujero en el suelo y me trague para evitar la vergüenza que siento.


	3. Chapter 3

La hora de salida por fin llego. Estoy completamente aliviado de que ya no tengo que sufrir más burlas por el resto del día, o por lo menos de aquí a llegar a casa. Aún estoy Abochornado por lo que ha sucedido en el baño. No negaré que tenía una pequeña esperanza de alguna vez entablar una conversación con la persona que me gusta, ahora todo puede irse a la mierda. Le he dado las bases para que se burle de mí al igual que los demás, si es que no lo hace ya, lo cual es muy probable, pues apenas en mi primer día, he conseguido más insultos que los que he recibido esto últimos dos años juntos. Los de tercer año, segundo y primer año, me han hecho su juguete muy pronto. Ichimatsu es de segundo año, sé que él ya ha escuchado de mí, y por el tono que uso conmigo en el baño puedo intuir que es el típico chico popular que cree que todos son mierda menos él. Odio esa clase de personas...pero me gusta él.

El camino de la escuela a mi casa es apenas de treinta minutos, a pie. Pero esos son los mejores treinta minutos de mis días, son los únicos instantes que tengo antes de pasar de una prisión a otra. Mientras camino puedo analizar mi situación y las formas en las que puedo detenerlo, la conclusión es siempre la misma: No hay forma.

Si bien, es cierto que en la preparatoria no están los hijos más ricos de este pueblo, ninguno de sus alumnos se encuentra en mi situación. Digamos que ellos son de clase media y yo, bueno, ni siquiera llego a la clase baja. Creo que un vagabundo tiene mejor suerte que yo, digo, por lo menos ellos cuentan con un perro o con la ayuda de un desconocido. Yo no cuenta ni siquiera conmigo, me he abandonado hace algún tiempo.

Camino y no miro a nadie. Mis vecinos conocen mi situación, pero yo nunca la he admitido.

Muchos de mis vecinos se han acercado a mi ofreciéndome su ayuda, o con un "¿Está todo bien?" y por supuesto que aunque no lo está, yo siempre respondo que sí lo está. Ellos saben que miento, pero cuando la persona agredida no acusa a los culpables, la persona que intenta ayudar termina como una mentirosa. Con el tiempo se han rendido y sólo me dan miradas de lastima.

Llego a la casa color beige, de dos pisos y que aparenta ser una casa como cualquiera y que solía serlo, el recuerdo de que alguna vez fui amado, regresa. En la entrada hay un enorme árbol, al igual que en todas las casas, la diferencia es que, el que hay aquí, tiene un columpio hecho de cuerdas y una tabla. Jyushimatsu jugó conmigo alguna vez ahí.

Atravieso la rejilla y esta hace un rechinido cuando la abro. Ese se debe a que lleva mucho tiempo sin ser encerada. El césped del jardín, se mantiene fresco y podado. Fresco debido a las lluvias, podado debido a mí. Llegó al porche y dudo sobre si debo abrir la puerta de madera frente a mí.

Desearía que el camino de la escuela a casa sea eterno.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que me recibe es el olor a alcohol. Eso sólo significa que papá está en casa. Dejo caer mi mochila al piso y comienzo a buscarlo, probablemente ha estado gritando mi nombre.

Dentro de la casa no hay muchos muebles, papá se encargó de venderlos o empeñarlos, para mantener su consumo de alcohol. Apenas un roto sofá; una mesa de madera para cuatro personas, irónico porque sólo hay dos sillas. El piso siempre se mantiene limpio y trapeado, yo lo hago, al igual que todas las tareas dentro de la casa. A veces cuando papá llega a golpearme hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar, me resulta difícil limpiar mi sangre debido al dolor, pero siempre lo logro, sé que si no término de limpiar papá puede darme otra golpiza; cuando recibes una golpiza lo que menos esperas es otra golpiza.

Cómo dije antes, por fuera parece una casa normal, por dentro es una espantosa mierda.

Camino hasta la cocina y lo veo ahí, recostado sobre la mesa y en su mano derecha sostiene una botella. No estoy seguro de si está dormido, pero por mi bien prefiero no moverlo.

Rodeo su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y camino hasta la lacena, que quizá, ahora tenga algunos alimentos.

Los hay. Pero sé que no son para mí. Los tomo y comienzo a buscar el sartén.

Papá suelta un quejido, se ha dado cuenta de que estoy ahí. Me coloco frente a él con la mirada baja y espero que me diga lo que sea que su asquerosa boca con olor a alcohol me quiere decir.

 **-¿Dónde estabas? -** Me mira y sus ojos parecen perderse en un punto que no soy yo.

 **-En la escuela -** respondo.

 **-¡Pura mierda! -** suelta un manotazo en la mesa y doy un respingo -. ¡Vete! No quiero verte.

No le miro y me doy la vuelta. Hoy no haré comida para él, eso quiere decir que o dormirá todo el día, o volverá a salir en busca de más alcohol. Aun así me siento aliviado al saber que por lo menos hoy no me golpeara.

Subo a mi habitación para buscar entre mis pocas prendas un cambio de ropa. No quiero ir al trabajo con el pantalón del equipo de baloncesto.

Dentro de mi pequeña cueva tampoco hay mucho, tengo una cama con una manta que apenas me cubre del frío en invierno, y un pequeño closet. Eso es todo lo que ha quedado dentro. Las demás habitaciones están vacías. La habitación de mis padres...bueno...no la he visto durante estos dos años, papá no quiere, es territorio prohibido para mí.

Abro mi armario. Dentro no hay más que tres camisas, dos de manga larga, cuello en V y de color negro; La otra es de manga corta y es blanca. También tengo dos pares de jeans. Viejos y gastados jeans. Tres bóxers y eso es todo. No hay más.

Me pongo los jeans que veo menos viejos y feos y una de las camisas de manga larga. Vuelvo a poner mis viejos y gastados Zapatos, y salgo de casa.

Llego a la cafetería y Chibita, el dueño, me saluda con toda la amabilidad de siempre. Me ha preguntado cómo me fue en mi primer día y le he respondido que bien, no se convence con mi respuesta pero al notar mi falta de interés por el tema, desiste. No suelo ser muy hablador con él. Antes lo era. Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que hablaba por doquier, me gustaba hablar de todo tipo de cosas. Ahora es diferente, procuro alejarme de las personas, después de todo he descubierto que las personas más amables y que dicen amarte, son las primeras en apuñalarte.

Después de todo si alguien dice que te ama, no le creas.

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es limpiar las mesas que ya se han desocupado. Lo hago sin mucho ánimo, de pronto mi mente se vio invadida por los recuerdos de la mañana.

La silicona e Ichimatsu.

He tomado una decisión y creo que es la mejor. Me mantendré alejado de él, admirándolo sólo de lejos, así evitaré que él se burle de mí. Aunque aún no estoy seguro del por qué me importa que lo haga, cuando con los demás no es así.

La campanita sobre la puerta suena y eso significa que hay un cliente. Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y camino a atenderlo.

El señor controlador del Destino, me odia. Comprobado.

Ahí, en la mesa que estoy por atender esta él. Junto a la un chico con el que me tropecé esta mañana, pero se me olvidó mencionar, pues no le di mucha importancia. Mierda no puedo creer que hasta aquí me lo encuentre...Quiero desaparecer.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Un momento! Ahí está de nuevo. Esa sensación de preocupación que no debe de estar. Juro que no logro entender porque me siento así, pero no me gusta, es incómodo.

 **-¡Vamos, Karamatsu! -** me reprende Chibita al no ver movimiento de mi parte.

Pasó saliva e intento auto convencerme de que debo de ser igual de indiferente con él cómo lo soy con los demás. Avanzo hasta su mesa y ahí está de nuevo, esa presión en mi pecho por temor a que sepa quién soy.

 **-P- Puedo tomar su orden -** digo y desvío la mirada. Estoy nervioso. Jodidamente nervioso.

Ambos voltean y el chico de esta mañana me ha reconocido. Ha dado un grito y un brinco, tomándome de las manos. Todos nos miran y deseo que la tierra me trague.

 **-¡Mira Ichimatsu! -** él me toma por los hombros y me acerca hasta Ichimatsu. Su rostro, su rostro esta tan cerca del mío **-, él es el chico del que te hable -** me aleja de él y ahora estoy -contra el rostro del chico de ojos verdes **\- ¿Verdad que sus ojos son hermosos?**

 **-¡Cállate ya, Choromatsu! -** Las manos de Choromatsu aún sostienen mi rostro, pero soy capaz de girarme y verlo de reojo. Creo que no me equivoco con él. Es uno más de ellos.

 **-¡Vamos, míralo! -** me abraza, me está abrazando. Al parecer no conoce lo que es el espacio personal **\- si no fuera gay, seguro me caso con él.**

Algo dentro de mí hizo Crack. El parecía tan amable y divertido para ser verdad. Ya veo. Una nueva táctica: Ser amable y después burlarte. Quito su mano de mis hombros y con una mirada fría vuelvo a pedir su orden. Choromatsu nota mi cambio y deja de reír, se sienta e incrédulo me mira.

 **-¿Estas bien? -** pregunta Ichimatsu.

Claro, como no le funciono a tu amigo, ahora vas tú.

No necesito más de eso, no necesitan fingir que les importo, sólo búrlense, no diré nada al final.

 **-Si no tomarán nada, me retiro -** guardo mi libreta en mi mandil y doy la vuelta.

Entro en los vestidores y siento una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla. No tenía por qué gritar a todos los clientes que soy gay, suficiente tengo con que toda la escuela lo sepa. Estoy llorando, que es lo peor. Realmente creí que intentaba ser mi amigo. Nadie quiere ser amigo de un perdedor.

Me burlo de mí por haber tenido un poco de esperanza.

 **-¡Oye, Karamatsu! -** escuchó llamar a Hanako**, mi compañera de trabajo y alumna de la preparatoria en la que estoy también. Ella está en segundo año y ella es quien me ha confirmado que ya Osomatsu se ha encargo de informar a todos mi situación.

Limpio rápidamente mis lágrimas.

 **-Estoy bien -** talló mis ojos y retomo la compostura.

 **-El Chico de verde Te está buscando.**

 **-No me importa. Dile que me he ido.**

 **-En verdad parece no entender que hizo mal -** Hanako se pone frente a mí y me sorprendo  
cuando con su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla **\- lloraste -** ríe **\- hace mucho que no lo haces...**

 **-¿es por el chico de ojos verdes? o... ¿Por quién lo acompaña?**

 **-¡No digas esas cosas! -** me pongo a la defensiva y yo tampoco entiendo muy bien el por qué lo hago.

Hanako suelta una risita y da unas palmadas en mi espalda. **\- Puedes irte yo cubriré tu lugar, le diré a Chibita que te ha dado diarrea y has tenido que irte.**

Hanako no es mi amiga, sólo es amable. Lo es con todo el mundo, incluso con los que le caen mal, así que yo no estoy seguro si le caigo bien o mal. Me conformo con que no me moleste cómo lo hacen los demás. Le tomo la palabra y salgo por la puerta trasera.


	5. Chapter 5

He recibido una golpiza.

Mi Padre me ha golpeado porque creyó me escape para no hacer su comida; me obligo a cocinar para el mientras jalaba mi cabello y cuando termine, me tiro al piso y empezó su tortura.

Tengo un pequeño espejo. Lo coloco en la palma de mi mano izquierda y trato de ponerlo a la altura de mi labio. Lo toco apenas con la yema de mis dedos, duele y esta hinchado. En mi mejilla también hay un golpe, es pequeño pero visible. Debajo de mi cama saco un pequeño frasco que contiene corrector y cubro lo mejor que puedo los golpes. El de mi labio resulta difícil de ocultar, así que sólo coloco un parche.

Salí de casa sin despedirme.

El caminar se me hace difícil. Mi cuerpo duele y mis piernas tiemblan, pero no puedo faltar, si falto le dirán a mi padre, y aunque hace algunos meses que ya no tenemos teléfono, aún existe el correo. Sigo caminando con las manos ejerciendo presión en mi punto de dolor y reprimiendo las muecas que este me causa.

Cuando llego a la escuela siento un poco de alivio, ya no tendré que caminar y puedo ir a la enfermería y vendar mi torso; vendado me dará mayor confort para moverme.

Mi primera parada es mi casillero, el cual ya ha sido adornado por la gentileza de mis compañeros.

 _Marica._

 _Muere._

 _Das asco._

Y mil insultos más, acompañados de penes mal dibujados. Paso la manga de mi camisa por el metal pero no se quita. Han usado marcador permanente.

 **-Mierda -** esbozó fregando más fuerte. No se quitara pero sigo intentando.

 **-¡¿Qué pasa Karamatsu?! -** siento el brazo de Osomatsu colocarse sobre mis hombros y en segundos su rostro ya está alado mío **-. Ayer te has ido sin despedirte, no sabes lo triste que me sentí al saber que la** **putita** **del salón no se despidió como se debe -** su mano viaja hasta mis caderas y cuando el idiota intenta bajarla un poco más me alejo.

Sus acompañantes y los alumnos que presenciaron la escena se sueltan a carcajadas. Me gustaría que alguien les manoseara el culo para que sepan lo que se siente.

Es asqueroso.

Que sea gay no significa que me caliente con cualquier hombre. Mucho menos con Osomatsu, que sólo intenta burlarse.

 **-¿Qué pasa? -** dice con burla - **¿Pero no es acaso lo que te gusta?.**

No respondo y sólo me limito a verlo con furia.

Todomatsu, que está a espaldas de Osomatsu me mira con tristeza. No sirve de la nada que lo haga, nada cambiara con eso.

Pronto Iyami y un chico que hace parte de su grupo se ponen a sus costados, con los brazos cruzados y sus sonrisas triunfantes.

 **-¿Qué te paso en el labio? ¿La** **chupaste** **mal? -** cómo siempre, los groseros chistes de Iyami hacen que todos estallen en carcajadas.

Hoy me siento realmente débil, sentimentalmente hablando y mis lágrimas están por salir. No quiero llorar, si lo hago ellos habrán ganado. Pero ya no aguanto, en verdad hoy no me siento capaz de soportar sus burlas.

Mis lágrimas son detenidas justo a tiempo. Kamimatsu aparece a mi lado, sonriendo y con una mano en mi hombro intenta animarme. Junto a él, viene un chico alto de ojos rojos carmesí. El chico se cruza de brazos igual que Osomatsu y compañía, y sin inmutarse les mira indiferente. Ninguno reacciona. Es una pequeña guerra de miradas, que parece estar ganando el chico de ojos carmesí. Totoko se abre paso y queda frente a él. El chico de ojos carmesí sonríe altanero, cómo si hubiese esperado que Totoko apareciera.

 **-¿Qué Crees que haces? -** pregunta Totoko con un tono indiferente.

 **-¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes, pedazos de mierda? -** responde con un tono neutral. Demasiado natural, cómo si llevará mucho tiempo llamándoles así. Totoko parece indignada, aunque su rostro inexpresivo no me permite confirmarlo.

 **-¿Acaso no sabes quiénes somos? -** interviene Osomatsu.

 **-Son unos pedazos de mierda, ¿es que acaso no me escucharon? -** durante ese momento, El chico de ojos carmesí se ha vuelto mi héroe **-. Ahora** **lárguense** **antes de que llame a un profesor.**

Totoko frunce el ceño y mordiéndose los labios, se da la vuelta. Osomatsu y los demás hacen lo mismo, no sin antes enviarme la sentencia de que me irá peor tan pronto este solo. Creo que en vez de ayudarme han empeorado mi situación y eso de ninguna manera me alivia.

 **-¿Estas bien? -** Kamimatsu toma mis manos y me mira con dulzura.

 _Un ángel._

 **-¡Oh, mira! -** El chico de ojos carmesí atrae nuestra atención **-, este es bueno -** señala en mi casillero, a los muñequitos que se encuentran en una posición comprometedora. Uno de ellos tiene mi nombre.

Sí, lo olvidaba. Ser amable para luego burlarse.

Me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a irme.

 **-¡Espera, Karamatsu! -** Kamimatsu me detiene **-.** **Akumatsu** **sólo bromea, no le hagas caso.**

Miro a Akumatsu pero él ha vuelto a esa mirada neutral, no confirma ni niega lo que ha dicho Kamimatsu. **\- Como sea -** **respondo -...tengo que ir a mis clases.**

 **-¿Estarás bien? -** Los ojos de Kamimatsu muestran preocupación, lo que me hace sentir cálido **-, podemos acompañarte a la enfermería y...**

 **-Estoy bien...**

Apenas y puedo responder cuando siento mi mano ser jalada por Akumatsu. ¿Pero qué cree que hace?

 **-No me** **malinterpretes, realmente no me importas, pero eres amigo de** **Kamimatsu** **y si el está triste por tu culpa, no te lo perdonaré -** sigo siendo jalado y solo puedo ver su espalda. Sus palabras suenan frías y amenazantes. Pero aun así consigo perderme en esa palabra.

 _Amigo._

Soy amigo de alguien. Un perdedor cómo yo tiene un amigo.

Miro a Kamimatsu y el vuelve a sonreír.

Consigo perderme un buen rato en mis pensamientos hasta que soy bruscamente aventado a una camilla. La enfermera también se sobresalta al ver tan repentino movimiento de Akumatsu. Escucho que le ha informado que a la enfermera que me he caído por las escaleras. Es una mentira, pero que más puede decir ella cuando no sabe la razón de mis golpes.

La enfermera me mira y examina con cuidado mi labio. Pide a Akumatsu y Kamimatsu salir y cuando ellos lo hacen, me pide saque mi camisa. Las bellas facciones de su rostro se deforman cuando ve los moretones y rapones en mi cuerpo.

 **-¿Qué te ha pasado? -** toca con la yema de sus dedos mi costado izquierdo y presiona.

Suelto un quejido de dolor.

 **-Me he caído por las escaleras -** sigo la mentira de Akumatsu.

 **¡Esto para nada es una caída! -** Grita **-, puedes tener algo roto ¡¿Cómo es que puedes caminar?!**

No lo sé. Supongo que mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado tanto al dolor que es capaz de ignorarlo y seguir. O quizá sólo soy un masoquista.

La enfermera me da unas pastillas y después de comprobar que todo en mi cuerpo este cómo debe de estar me permite salir. Me da un justificante ya que he estado demasiado tiempo ahí. Es hora del almuerzo pero no soy capaz de ir, Kamimatsu estará ahí y aunque me siento feliz de que me considere su amigo, no quiero serlo. He tenido amigos antes y no ha sido para nada lo que esperaba. No quiero que las cosas se repitan, es por eso que me alejaré de el a partir de ahora.

Voy hacia una de las mesas del patio y me siento en una muy alejada a todas las demás. La de los perdedores, quienes incluso también me ven con desprecio. Los perdedores burlándose de mí, así de triste es mi vida.

Todo va bien, nadie me ha molestado, una que otra mala mirada, pero nada más. Estoy tranquilo, dispuesto a pasar el rato de descanso sentado en esa mesa. De pronto la perfecta burbuja de soledad que estoy comenzando a crear alrededor de la mesa, se rompe. Ahí está de nuevo él, con esa mirada fría, pesada, que me dice que me asesinara si intento correr.

Miró a sus espaldas y nadie más viene con él. Me mira imponente y yo pasó saliva, estoy listo para lo que se viene. Pero entonces...nada. Le miró con sorpresa y el sigue mirándome imponente, pero no hace ningún movimiento, ni siquiera una burla.

La consternación llena mi pecho.

Seguro piensa en la mejor manera para acabar conmigo.

Por favor, él no.

 **-Tú eres el Chico de la cafetería ¿cierto?**

Me está hablando. A mí. Miro hacia atrás creyendo que hay alguien más pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! No lo hay, soy yo a quien dirige sus palabras. Miro también a sus espaldas y noto cómo todos en las demás mesas nos miran.

 **-¡Oye, basura! ¡Responde! -** vuelve a capturar mi atención y al fin recibo su primer insulto.

No deja que le responda cuando deja caer su charola a mi lado y se sienta. Instintivamente doy un brinco y me alejo un poco. Él lo nota pero lo ignora, sólo me mira de reojo.

Comienza a comer sus alimentos y el dulce aroma de ellos hace que mi estómago se retuerza. Giro la cabeza y la recargo sobre mi mano. No quiero seguir viendo sus alimentos, será muy malo si se da cuenta que tengo hambre.

 **-¿Por qué has huido ayer? -** pregunta.

Yo no respondo, ni siquiera giro a verlo. Estoy en guardia, mucho más que de costumbre. Estoy emocionado por el hecho de que la persona que me guste este a mi lado. Estoy dolido por saber que también es parte de ellos.

Me prometí no acercarme y así evitarme sus humillaciones, pero parece ser persistente. Lo tengo a mi lado fingiendo ser amable, planeando la mejor manera para acabar conmigo.

Siento sus ojos sobre mí, pero me niego a ser su carnada.

Siento su mano sobre y mi hombro, me obliga a mirarlo, sus ojos me penetran, me inundan, quiero más de él pero tengo miedo... 


	6. Chapter 6

...Me mira fijamente y yo sostengo su mirada todo lo que mi mente me permite. No sé qué quiere o cómo pretende molestarme haciendo esto. ¿O es que se ha enterado que me gusta? Si ese es el caso, esta es la peor forma de burlarse de alguien. El amor no es un juego, por lo menos para mí no lo es.

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Perdiste el apetito porque me he sentado aquí? -** dice con sarcasmo. Es obvio que no estaba comiendo nada antes de que Ichimatsu se sentara a mi lado.

Prefiero ignorarlo y vuelvo a girar el rostro. Me sorprende cuando me toma por el cuello y me lo impide. Estoy por decir algo, cuando a lo lejos logro ver a Choromatsu y otras personas acercándose. Mi plan es huir, pero para cuando lo decido, la mesa ya ha sido tomada por todos los demás.

Saludan a Ichimatsu, pero no a mí. Sin embargo tampoco me molestan, simplemente me ignoran. Choromatsu es el único que me mira pero yo aún no quiero hablar con él. Me ha dejado Claro que sólo quiere burlarse.

Ichimatsu me suelta y vuelve a comer. Ahora él también me ignora y mantiene una charla con los recién llegados. Hablan sobre sus planes a futuro. Todos ellos Saben lo que quieren y que hacer para obtenerlo, son de segundo año, es normal que lo sepan, es a este año que empiezan a formar su proyecto de vida. Me entero que uno de ellos quiere ser pediatra, otro más editor, uno más abogado, y Choromatsu científico, Ahora sé algo sobre ellos pero no sobre Ichimatsu, él se niega a hablar y solo responde con monosílabos a las preguntas que los demás le hacen, sólo en ocasiones le dirige insultos y golpes a Choromatsu.

Sigo sin saber por qué mierda no me voy. La verdad es que me siento incómodo, no soy parte de su conversación y tampoco pretendo serlo.

 **-¡Ichi-kun!**

Ambos giramos para toparnos con el receptor de la voz. Es una chica, un poco plástica en mi opinión y de cabello rubio teñido recogido en una coleta. Tiene puesto el uniforme del equipo de las porristas y sonríe de una forma coqueta.

Llega hasta la mesa y se sienta a lado de Ichimatsu. Le toma del brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla. Siento una presión en el pecho, pero la ignoro.

 **-Hola, cariño.**

Demonios, me siento como un chismoso, pero Ichimatsu me interesa más de lo que creo.

El punto es que a pesar de que parece que la chica solo ha venido por Ichimatsu, no puedo dejar de mirarla y envidiar su cercanía. Y aunque siento esa presión en mi pecho, también me siento tranquilo, pues he entendido unas cosas. La primera es que al parecer Ichimatsu tiene novia. La segunda: Es un tipo muy mal hablado. Y la tercera: No es gay.

Ahora he confirmado que entre él y yo no pude haber nada.

 **-Se me hizo extraño verte por aquí amor -** la voz de la mujer es patosa, demasiado.

Ichimatsu no responde, continua devorando sus alimentos y ella sigue hablando. Me pregunto si tendrá un botón de "apagado" me gustaría presionarlo.

 **\- ¡Oh! -** exclama cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía. Me mira con superioridad y una sonrisa extraña se dibuja en su rostro **-. ¡Eres de primer año! -** dice fingiendo una voz de niña mimada.

Todos dejan sus charlas y voltean a vernos. Ichimatsu, que está entre en medio de nosotros, también ha dejado de ignorarla. Le susurra algo a ella, pero ella niega y vuelve a mirarme.

Pasó saliva.

 **-El equipo de fútbol estará haciendo pruebas la siguiente semana -** me dice aún con una mirada de desprecio **-, puedes ir y hacer la prueba -** deja de verme y comienza a teclear en su celular estúpidamente rosa.

 **-Jyushiko... -** susurra uno de los chicos, el que quiere ser abogado para ser exactos.

Ahora sé su nombre. Ichimatsu y Jyushiko, ambos nombres suenan bien juntos. Ambos son muy lindos. Ambos son populares. Y al parecer ambos, creen ser mejor que los demás...Una linda pareja, supongo.

Ella sigue tecleando, pero me lanza una mirada que dice, espera mi respuesta. No tengo idea de que es lo que planea con su propuesta, pero por el tono que ha usado me parece que no es algo bueno. Me negaré. No por lo que sea que esté planeando. No soy bueno con los deportes.

 **-No me gusta el fútbol -** respondo sin un poco de importancia.

Ella se muestra incrédula y ha dejado de teclear en su celular.

 **-¡¿Qué?! -** su rostro se deforma a una mueca de disgusto **-. ¿No es eso lo que le gusta a los chicos? -** dice con ironía y regresa la vista a su celular.

 **-¡Jyushiko! -** reprende Ichimatsu.

 **-No soy bueno, es todo -** explico.

 **-Oh, es cierto -** vuelve a mirarme y aparta a Ichimatsu de mi lado para poder sentarse ella. Me analiza de pies a cabeza y entonces vuelve a hablar **: ¡Eres el gay de primer año!**

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Las humillaciones ya estaban tardando en llegar.

 **\- ¡Jyushiko basta! -** esta vez, es Choromatsu quien interviene, se levanta de su lugar y corre a tomarla del brazo. La aleja un poco, pero ella lucha por poner su rostro frente al mío.

Durante ese instante siento como si todos desaparecen y solo estamos ella y yo.

 **-¿Por qué te expondrías a ese estilo de vida donde hombres viven juntos? Es asqueroso y me enferma sólo de pensarlo -** le dice a Ichimatsu, quien recién se acercaba para alejarla. Ichimatsu al escucharla se queda sin palabras y se ha detenido. **-...Es tan repugnante -** escupe ella con desprecio.

¿Qué es lo que siento ahora? No lo sé explicar, no encuentro las palabras, ni los sentimientos correctos. Posiblemente es una combinación de todos mis sentimientos juntos. Me siento patético. Un poco más idiota que la chica de las novelas; "la estúpida que se enamora del chico popular y que este al final se enamora de ella, concluyendo con un para siempre". Aquí no hay final feliz. Ichimatsu y todas estas personas sentadas en esta mesa, son igual que Osomatsu, Totoko, Iyami...todos ellos también están buscando destruirme.

 **-¡Oye Jyushiko! -** ese es Ichimatsu, la toma por el brazo y se la lleva lejos.

Siento la mano de Choromatsu en mi hombro. Doy un manotazo, pues no quiero me toque.

¿Por qué todas las personas tienen que ser tan crueles? ¿Por qué de pronto las burlas han empezado a importarme? ¿Es por Ichimatsu? ¿Por qué debería de sentirme así por un chico que no significa nada en mi vida? Es solo un extraño, un extraño que me gusta...me gusta...un extraño...

Me gusta.

Es un extraño...Un extraño...al que deseo tener.


	7. Chapter 7

Parece que no he aprendido nada.

La última vez que alguien me gusto también termino en un desastre. Suprimí esos recuerdos de mi memoria, por el simple hecho de creer no merecía ser recordado. Ahora los he traído de vuelta. Quiero que me recuerden, lo idiota que soy cuando alguien me gusta. Quiero que me recuerden...lo idiota que fui cuando creí que ese alguien me salvaría.

Regla número tres: No dejes que tus sentimientos te dominen.

Me levanto aún en shock por lo que ha dicho la novia de Ichimatsu. No miro a ninguno de sus amigos e ignoro los gritos de Choromatsu.

Camino por los pasillos y cuando me topo con Osomatsu y Homura, no me inmuto ni un poco. Osomatsu se acerca, estoy seguro que ha preparado algo genial para burlarse de mi hoy. No digo nada y dejo que pose su mano por encima de mis hombros. Caminamos y Homura nos sigue con la mirada gacha y un poco de tristeza en su rostro. No puedo decir nada. Justo ahora soy igual a un muñeco, solo me muevo porque Osomatsu me lleva. Mi mirada sigue perdida. Mi cuerpo me dice que corra, pero mi razón me dice que lo merezco.

Llegamos al baño de hombres. Homura se queda afuera – ella vigilará que nadie entre –, y nosotros entramos. Iyami está dentro y cuando nos ve, sonríe maliciosamente con sus ridículos dientes.

Siempre pensé que cuando alguien hacía las cosas bien, los resultados eran buenos. Que cuando eras amable, los demás también lo eran. Ahora puedo asegurar que no es así. Las personas no te tratarán cómo tú los trates. Te tratarán como lo mereces.

Iyami me toma de los cabellos y me lleva de rodillas al piso, frente al retrete.

Somos jóvenes ¿cierto? ...Todo este dolor es parte de la adolescencia ¿cierto? ...Todo quedará en el pasado ¿cierto?... Esté dolor, ¿Es parte de todos? ¿O acaso soy el único que sufre?

iyami jala mis cabellos y mi cabeza sale de la taza, trato de tomar todo el aire que me sea posible, antes de que mi cabeza vuelva a ser sumergida.

 **\- ¡Agr! –** gruño cuando en la sumergida número tres, Iyami jala tanto mis cabellos que me obliga a arquear mi espalda.

 **\- Ahh, Kara~ –** suspira y se pone en cuclillas a mi lado. No suelta mis cabellos y mí cuero cabelludo empieza a doler **–, en verdad extrañe divertirme en las vacaciones contigo –** me jala y ahora nuestros rostros están uno frente al otro **–. Dime, pequeño marica –** Iyami posa su mano en mi abdomen y ligeramente comienza a subir mi camisa. Mis ojos se abren ante la sorpresa, intento huir pero me veo detenido por Osomatsu, quien recarga sus manos en mis hombros y no me deja salida **–...te gusta que te toquen así, verdad?.**

 **-...N n ...** intento negarme, pero mi conciencia sigue perdida en algún lugar oscuro dentro de mi cabeza. Puedo sentir a Iyami tocándome... puedo ver a Osomatsu sonriendo con superioridad, puedo luchar, pero es cómo si no luchara. Me muevo pero realmente no hago ningún esfuerzo.

Las palabras de Jyushiko siguen en mi cabeza...

Lo merezco.

Tiene razón al decir que soy repugnante.

Sigo luchando por ser soltado. Iyami usa su fuerza, me tira al piso boca arriba y él se coloca encima de mí. Mi respiración está alterada y aunque mis piernas se mueven por lograr quitarlo de encima, no puedo lograrlo. Me toma por las muñecas y las coloca sobre mi cabeza.

 **\- Suéltame –** mi conciencia regresa de pronto y al fin puedo articular palabras **–...por favor...suéltame.**

 **\- No tocaré tu rostro porque lo has metido en esa mierda –** señala con la cabeza el retrete **–, pero tu cuerpo aún está limpio.**

Su mano sigue viajando por aquellos lugares que solo una vez permití ser tocados. Lugares que ese "alguien" había tocado, con la promesa de salvarme.

Lagrimas escurren por mis mejillas como cascadas. Quiero que se aleje, quiero que deje de tocarme. Quiero que deje de masajear mi cintura.

Quiero ser salvado.

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lloras de lo feliz que estas? –** Ha dejado de tocarme y se ha enfocado en mirarme. Esta feliz por saber que ha logrado su cometido. Estoy llorando, demostrándole lo débil que soy ahora.

 **\- Por favor –** sollozo **\- ...déjame ir.**

 **\- ¡Cállate! –** grita Osomatsu.

 **\- ¡Basta, por favor!**

 **\- ¡Dije que te callaras, puta! –** Osomatsu pisa lo dedos de mis manos, grito, aunque se nadie me escuchará. Es una advertencia, decido hacerle caso y permanezco en silencio.

Mi llanto sigue escurriendo. No estoy dispuesto a que esto vuelva a suceder. Me equivoque una vez, no pienso hacerlo más. Pero soy débil. Mentalmente débil.

Siento su mano en el botón de mi pantalón. Lo desabrocha y estoy comenzando a desesperarme, las lagrimas están comenzando a bajar cada vez más violentas. Ya no puedo detenerlo. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente.

He dejado de luchar.

Solo esperaré hasta que esto termine...

...Nada.

Sentí mi cuerpo liberarse de la presión que el peso de Iyami tenía sobre mis caderas. Abro los ojos y lo veo. Ichimatsu está sobre él, golpeando su rostro. Osomatsu está siendo sujetado por uno de los amigos de Ichimatsu. El que planea ser pediatra.

Mi alarma se activó, diciéndome que estaba libre, que era momento de huir. Abroche mis pantalones e intente salir corriendo, me di la vuelta y al instante los brazos de Choromatsu me envolvieron.

 **\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! –** es lo que escucho de Ichimatsu.

Me aprieto al pecho de Choromatsu, en busca de confort.

 **-Tranquilo, está todo bien –** el acaricia mis cabellos y la sensación cálida que una vez sentí de la mano de mi madre, está ahí.

Esa misma sensación.

Coloco mis manos en sus caderas y la alejo. Sé que estoy aterrado y sé que lo ha notado. Aún así no puedo confiar en el. No puedo confiar en nadie. Ichimatsu ha dejado de golpear a Iyami. La puerta está abierta y miles de alumnos están presenciando la escena. Ningún puto profesor. Ninguno.

El rostro de Ichimatsu está furioso, se está acercando a mí. Intenta dañarme también. Pero no lo permitiré.

El da un paso hacía a mí y yo doy un paso hacia atrás. Solo cuando choco con el pecho de su amigo me alarmo.

Me harán daño.

Quiero forzarme a creer que Ichimatsu no es parte de ellos. Pero no puedo.

Hago uso de la poca fuerza que me queda, echando a correr, abriéndome paso entre los alumnos, algunos me empujan mientras paso, pero los ignoro, solo quiero alejarme.

Corro por los pasillos, empujando y atropellando la espesa multitud de adolescentes.

Me tropiezo en la entrada y caigo de rodillas. Ichimatsu esta gritándome, no sabe mi nombre y me llama mocoso. No quiero seguir siendo humillado. No quiero.

Con mis rodillas punzando, rogándome que me detenga, sigo corriendo hacía ningún lugar, sólo quiero alejarme. No paro de correr hasta que mis pulmones me piden aire y tengo una punzada en un costado. Me inclino y subo mi pantalón. Mis rodillas se han lastimado, están hinchadas, raspadas y completamente moradas. Sigo llorando y me siento patético. Mis manos también están raspadas y llenas de tierra.

 **\- ¡Maldito Idiota! –** me insulto.

Me siento en la acera y atraigo mis rodillas, las abrazo y recargo mi cabeza en ellas, Estoy llorando de nuevo.

Los autos pasan y pasan. Quiero ignorar a todos y enfocarme en mi estupidez. En verdad quiero hacerlo, pero un auto se ha detenido justo enfrente.

 **\- ¡Oye!...**

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh, ángel roto.**_

 _ **¿Estabas triste cuando se derrumbaron tus sueños?**_

 _ **Oh, ángel roto.**_

 _ **Por dentro estas muriendo porque no lo puedes creer/**_

 _ **Boyce Avenue.**_

 _ **Broken Angel.**_

 **-¡Oye! –** mi cuerpo se tensa al reconocer esa voz. Me niego a levantar el rostro y en su lugar me encojo más.

 **-¡Oye, mocoso de mierda te estoy hablando! –** patea mis pies y casi caigo de cara.

 **-¡No es necesario que me insultes! –** Me levanto, y con furia lo enfrento **– ¡Lo que menos necesito ahora, es eso!**

 **-Oh** – Ichimatsu se cruza de brazos y sonríe burlón **–, ¿Por qué no te defiendes así con ellos? –** se cruza de brazos y ahora me mira como un padre reprendiendo a su hijo.

 **-No tengo porque darte explicaciones –** doy media vuelta e intentando no cojear comienzo a caminar. Fallo mucho en mi intento, mis rodillas están tan adoloridas que me resulta doloroso moverlas.

 **-¡Que molestia! –** le vuelvo escuchar, giro un poco y me sorprendo cuando siento sus brazos cargar mi cuerpo. Por instinto subo mis brazos a su cuello y al instante en el que me doy cuenta, le suelto e intento bajarme. **– Tu cuerpo duele, tienes el labio partido, un moretón en la mejilla, tus rodillas raspadas y apestas a mierda.**

El color se me sube al escuchar aquello.

 **-N- No es mi culpa –** balbuceo **– he metido la cabeza en el retrete –** digo apenado.

Ichimatsu me mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido. **– ¿Desde cuándo se caga por la cara? –** suelta en burla.

 **-¡Si tanto te molesta bájame! –** suelto indignado.

 **-Demasiado tarde –** se inclina y me deposita en el asiento del copiloto **–. Te llevaré a casa.**

 **-¡Espera! –** intento bajarme desesperadamente pero él con una sola mano en mi pecho me lo impide.

 **-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?! –** su semblante se oscurece y con una sola mirada me ha dejado quieto, congelado...es como si me dijera que si me muevo me matará.

 **-No es necesario. Volveré solo –** respondo.

No quiero que él me lleve a casa. Mi casa es el único lugar que no quiero que conozca. Aunque es obvio que ya sabrá por los rumores de la situación de mis padres, no quiero que lo confirme. Además aún está el hecho de que no sé cuáles son sus intenciones con esto. Quizá solo esta fingiendo que me llevará a casa y en realidad piensa llevarme en medio del desierto para abandonarme después.

Ichimatsu soba su cien y un poco más relajado que antes, vuelve a mirarme. **– No te pregunte si querías. ¡Te llevaré a casa! –** dice y no espera mi respuesta. Azota la puerta en mis narices y rodea el auto para poder subir a su lugar.

El auto arranca y nos sumimos en un muy incómodo silencio.

 **-¿Dónde vives? –** pregunta cuando ya hemos avanzado una cuadra.

 **-En verdad puedo volver yo solo –** insisto.

Frena en seco el auto y casi me hace volar por el parabrisas. Apenas me repongo del frenado tan repentino, cuando siento que jala mis cabellos.

 **-¡Eres demasiado terco! –** Me dice **–, no entiendo porque te dejas de ellos y conmigo estas tan a la defensiva.**

Desvió la mirada.

Porque me lo merezco. Esas personas me hacen un favor al siquiera tomarme en cuenta. No soy digno de amor y respeto... _no soy lo suficientemente bueno_.

Eso es lo que respondo mentalmente.

Mis labios no se mueven y solo le sostengo la mirada. Siento mis mejillas húmedas de nuevo y eso me permite darme cuenta que estoy llorando de nuevo. Mi corazón explota cuando siento los brazos de Ichimatsu rodearme en un cálido abrazo.

 **-¡Te mataré si le dices a alguien que estoy haciendo esto! –** murmura cuando recarga su cabeza sobre la mía. Me permito derrumbarme en sus brazos y mis manos se aferran a su camisa mientras lloro. Estoy arruinando sus ropas pero él me lo está permitiendo.

 **-En verdad que no Te entiendo pequeño bastardo –** acaricia mi espalda y aunque mi razón dice que me aleje; mi cuerpo, mi corazón, quieren mantenerse aferrado a él y creer por un momento que es mi salvación **–, estás derrumbándote frente a mí, te has puesto a la defensiva y pareciera que querías darme pelea. ¿Por qué no lo haces con ellos? ¿O es que acaso disfrutabas lo que te hacían?**

Niego.

 **-Me llamo Ichimatsu Matsuno –** me separa de su cuerpo y me siento avergonzado al ver que su camisa ha quedado manchada con mis lágrimas e impregnada del mal olor del retrete.

Puedo ver una mueca de disgusto en su rostro cuando ve sus ropas. Espero un insulto pero no llega.

Vuelve la vista al frente y pone el auto en marcha.

 **-¿Dónde vives? Si no me lo dices te llevaré a mi casa.**

Me tenso al escuchar eso y cómo si me hubiera amenazado con un cuchillo, le digo hacía donde tiene que ir. Cuando estamos a dos cuadras de llegar le pido que se detenga.

 **-¿Qué mierda es ahora? –** me mira furioso, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de intimidarme.

 **-Puedo caminar desde aquí –** respondo e intento bajar del auto. La puerta no se abre y siento que he sido secuestrado.

 **-He puesto el seguro para niños –** me informa **–, algo me decía que intentarías escapar.**

 **-En serio te agradezco el viaje, pero de aquí yo puedo volver –** mis manos están sudando, producto de los nervios **–. Por favor, abre el auto y déjame ir.**

 **-Tch –** él chasquea los labios y parece analizar la situación.

No me mira y baja del auto. Antes de que llegue a abrir mi puerta, lo hago yo. Parece molesto por mi acción, pero no quiero ser tratado como una chica.

Me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a parar. Es demasiado. No sé si sus intenciones son buenas o no. Él me gusta y porque me gusta es que tengo que alejarme de él. Mis sentimientos no pueden crecer, no puedo ser tan pendejo como para enamorarme de nuevo.

 **-Estoy bien...puedo estar de pie por mi cuenta –** alejo su mano y sin mirarlo comienzo a caminar **–, gracias –** es todo lo que digo cuando nuestros hombros se rozan.

No me giro ni un segundo, aunque mi corazón pide que lo haga. Si lo hago, seguramente terminaré llorando.

Cruzo la primera cuadra y es entonces cuando me giro. A lo lejos puedo verlo a él, recargado sobre la puerta de su auto, mirándome y con su mano izquierda diciéndome adiós.

¿Por qué?

Inconscientemente mi mano derecha hace lo mismo. El inquietante sentimiento que tengo ahora es...igual o incluso más fuerte que el de aquella vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Vuelvo a tomar mi camino a casa. Los vecinos están más activos de lo usual. Los niños están corriendo de un lado a otro de la calle, juegan fútbol, es irónico, esa estupidez fue la que me trajo problemas en un principio. En la casa de la familia Anders parece que abra una celebración más tarde; los hijos mayores están adornando la entrada y el pequeño de apenas cinco años corre detrás de su cachorro. Hace ya mucho tiempo que mi familia dejo de ser invitada a fiestas sociales.

Estoy pensando en que le diré a mi padre cuando me vea llegar así. Aún estoy cojeando, arrepintiéndome por no haber aceptado la propuesta de Ichimatsu, ni en un millón de años la hubiera aceptado. Fue amable conmigo hoy, pero eso no quiere decir que no me traicione mañana. Todos lo han hecho.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y me sorprendo al ver folletos, hojas, carteles, pinceles y varias de mis pinturas, que con mucho trabajo conseguí, esparcidas por el piso. Me vuelvo a derrumbar y tomo todo lo que puedo entre mis manos. Papá ha entrado a mi habitación.

Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, subo corriendo de dos en dos los escalones. Mi puerta está abierta y me niego a entrar. No quiero ver el infierno que mi papá ha hecho. Hago un par de inhalaciones y cuando me siento mentalmente preparado, empujo un poco la puerta y el desastre se presenta ante mí. Mis dibujos, aquellos dibujos que tenía guardados bajo mi cama, todos ellos están hechos pedazos.

De repente las palabras de ayer me vienen a mi mente.

" _Bueno, ya no tengo ninguna Esperanza en ti_ ".

Eso fue lo que dijo ayer antes de golpearme. No lo entiendo. Papá no es el único que está sufriendo, aun así me trata como si a mí no me importara. Aunque tampoco es como si yo tuviera alguna esperanza en mí.

Comienzo a recoger todos los pedazos y los regreso a la caja en la que estaban inicialmente. Puedo contar todos, menos uno. Se ha llevado el dibujo de mi madre. Vuelvo a bajar las escaleras y comienzo a buscarlo, no está en ningún lado. Es cuando entro en la cocina cuando lo veo. El dibujo de mi madre está sobre la mesa, clavado a ella con un cuchillo.

Papá no está en casa y algo horrible me espera si vuelve este día. Ha visto mis dibujos y ha odiado el de mi madre. Él odia todo lo que se la recuerde. Esa es la razón por la que me odia a mí también. Desgraciada o afortunadamente, tengo facciones muy similares o iguales a las de ella. Antes de marcharme, miro el calendario.

Hace un mes que no la veo.

Debato conmigo mismo sobre si debo o no hacer lo que estoy pensando. Vuelvo a mi habitación, tomo mis ropas limpias y entro al cuarto de baño. El agua esta helada y ayuda a aliviar el dolor en mi cuerpo. Paso mis manos por mi cuello, mis brazos...mi abdomen. La sensación de las rasposas manos de Iyami tocándome, aun sobre la venda, se hacen presentes. Estaba intentando ser fuerte. Ser fuerte y olvidarlo, pero no puedo evitar derrumbarme ahora.

Termino de bañarme y antes de irme, limpio todo el desastre. Es una pena que tenga que tirar todas mis cosas, me fue muy difícil juntar dinero para comprarlas. Supongo que ya juntaré para más, o quizá debo rendirme.

Tengo que preparar la cena antes de irme, no sé si papá vendrá o no, pero tengo que dejarla hecha por si acaso. No es la gran cosa. Son fideos instantáneos que él ha traído ayer, es una porción pequeña, lo suficiente para que él quede lleno. Mi estomago gruñe ya que esta mañana no he almorzado nada. La tentación de comer un poco de sus fideos me envuelve, pero me reprimo por pensar en eso. No debo hacerlo. Es la comida de papá.

Mi fuerza de voluntad es grande y he logrado contenerme. Dejo los fideos en la mesa, cubiertos con un viejo trapo que encontré. Los comerá de todas formas.

Salgo de casa y a pie llego a mi destino.

Es un edificio grande y blanco, muy blanco. Mi destino es el piso diez. Entro, saludo a la recepcionista y le digo la razón de mi visita. Ella se muestra sorprendida por el hecho de verme ahí, hace un mes que había dejado de verla. Me dice que espere y así lo hago, cinco minutos después ella regresa y el doctor le acompaña.

 **-Hola, Karamatsu –** me saluda sonriendo. Bajo su brazo lleva su tabla de notas.

 **-¿Qué tal? –** respondo.

 **-Creí que no volverías –** me dice.

 **-He estado ocupado –** digo.

El doctor me mira, su vista se clava durante varios minutos en mi labio herido. No dice nada y me pide que le acompañe. Durante el largo camino de recepción al elevador, y del elevador al piso diez, él me cuenta cómo han ido las cosas. Mamá sigue sin despertar, pero se mantiene sana. Atsushi, el mejor amigo de mi familia, le visita todos los días y siempre se mantiene al pendiente de ella. Me ha informado también que justo ahora él está en la habitación.

Llegamos y compruebo que no me ha mentido. Atsushi está ahí leyendo un libro y mamá sigue dormida.

 **-¡Kara! –** exclama apartando su libro y corriendo a mi lado. Me toma por las mejillas y examina mi rostro **–. A sido ese hombre ¿cierto?**

Me suelto con un fuerte y grosero movimiento.

De todas las personas, Atsushi es quien mejor conoce la situación. Él fue quien ayudaba a mi madre y a mi a escapar ese día.

Papá había perdido su trabajo apenas yo había entrado a secundaría. Claro que ese primer año no nos fue tan mal. Los primeros meses logramos sobrevivir con los ahorros que mis padres había juntado para poder pagarme algún día la Universidad, pronto el dinero comenzó a terminarse, y la desesperación de mi padre por encontrar un empleo, empeoró. A mitad del año papá se volvió un tipo violento y en más de una ocasión golpeó a mamá, siempre quise defenderla, pero ella nunca me dejó. Cada vez que peleaban ella me tomaba por los brazos y me encerraba en alguna habitación. Es horrible escuchar a la mujer que quieres gritar y llorar, sin que puedas hacer nada, te sientes impotente y una basura también.

Aún tenía amigos en ese entonces. Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu fueron los primeros en enterarse de los problemas de mi familia, al principio me apoyaron incondicionalmente, y yo me sentía muy feliz por ello. Mi hogar de pronto podía haberse convertido en un infierno, pero aún tenía a mis dos amigos, que en ese entonces considere mis ángeles...

Fue al termino de mi primer año que mamá me informó que nos íbamos. No entendí nada pero tampoco pregunte. Fui obediente y subí al auto del que en ese entonces, para mí era un desconocido. Todo parecía ir bien. Mamá estaba feliz al tiempo que me decía que ahora lo seríamos juntos...

Sucedió en un segundo.

El auto se volcó, todo en el interior se sacudió. Me golpee la cabeza y entre imágenes borrosas pude ver a mi mamá sangrando.

Cuando desperté estaba en un hospital con mi padre alado. Atsushi despertó también...Mamá nunca lo hizo.

Volví a la secundaría bajo la tutela de mi padre. De pronto todos habían dejado de hablarme. Se susurraban cosas entre si cada vez que me veían pasar y en más de una ocasión fui agredido verbalmente.

Fue por Osomatsu que me enteré que el rumor que se había corrido en la secundaria y en varios de los alrededores del pueblo, era que mi mamá había engañado a mi papá, que yo era el hijo bastardo, el hijo de Atsushi, y que habíamos intentado huir con él.

Nada de eso es verdad, pero ellos decidieron creerlo. El que en mi predomine el ADN de mi mamá, no ayudo mucho, pues las dudas entre todos comenzaron a surgir. Los rumores crecieron y de pronto, de un día a otro, más de uno había visto a mi madre con un hombre diferente cada día.

No estoy seguro de cuando, ni como fue. Papá se volvió un alcohólico y las cosas dentro de la casa comenzaron a escasear y el alcohol en la boca de mi padre a aumentar. El también creyó los rumores y desde entonces soy su bastardo.

Ahora que lo pienso...Ichimatsu me ha llamado así.

Supongo que era inevitable que ese rumor llegará a él.

 **-Karamatsu...**

 **-¡Estoy bien! –** irrumpo y camino hasta la cama **– ¿Cómo ha estado ella? –** lo he escuchado por el doctor, pero ahora quiero escucharlo de Atsushi.

 **-Parece tranquila –** Atsushi se coloca en el otro extremo y mira a mi madre con melancolía –. Creí que no volverías.

Paso saliva y sostengo la mano de mamá.

 **-Es tan cálida –** susurro.

 **-Kara, cuando dije aquello yo...**

 **-No es necesario que continúes –** suelto la mano de mamá y vuelvo a mirarlo **–, entiendo que tus intenciones son buenas, entiendo que sólo quieras ayudar y que estés preocupado por mí...pero no puedo abandonarlo, lo mires por donde lo mires, él sigue siendo mi padre...y si no estoy a su lado, seguro se desmoronara**.

Atsushi se ha quedado en silencio.

 **-¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir eso, Karamatsu? –** dice después de un rato.

Doy un chasquido y aprieto los puños de mis manos.

 **-¿Qué tanto necesitas sufrir para que aceptes mi ayuda? Tus compañeros te han molestado de nuevo ¿no es eso cierto? No es necesario que respondas, sé de ante mano que me mentiras. Has entrado cojeando, con el labio partido y los dedos de tus manos con raspones. Te has convertido en un chico frío, distante y solitario...Tus ojos ya no reflejan la dulzura de tu alma.**

Fue por eso que deje de ver a mi mamá durante todo un mes. Atsushi y sus estúpidas ideas de ayudarme, a costa de abandonar a mi padre.

 **-No digas pendejadas –** suelto entre dientes. Su discurso está por hacerme llorar de nuevo, pero frente a él definitivamente no puedo hacerlo **–. Te he dicho que estoy bien, papá sigue siendo un ebrio pero puedo lidiar con eso. Mis compañeros son unos imbéciles, es normal que en la adolescencia se burlen de alguien, solo insultan mi forma tan humilde de vestir; nunca me han golpeado –** un sensación amarga cubre mi boca, el recuerdo de Iyami tocándome vuelve a regresar **–. Te juró que estoy bien, además...suficiente es con que pagues el hospital.**

Me acercó de nuevo a mamá, esta vez acaricio su mejilla. Por lo menos ella está feliz en su pequeño mundo dentro de su cabeza. Parece tranquila y toda ella parece estar conforme.

Su cuerpo no ha sido golpeado durante dos años y me alivia saber que ha recuperado de a poco esa apariencia tan dulce, propia de ella. Por ella es que sigo viviendo, solamente yo con todas mis fuerzas...pero más que eso ¿Qué es lo que deseo?

No lo sé.

Cuando ella estaba despierta, soñaba con ser un artista. Pintar cuadros, murales, lienzos, en donde fuera y lo que fuera...Y que en un futuro cada uno de mis trabajos fuese reconocido.

Pero que de todas esas pinturas y retratos, la que más destacara y tuviese el honor de ser puesta en un museo o que el museo tuviese el honor de tenerla...sería de ella, de mi madre.

Ahora simplemente no lo sé. Ese deseo ahora es algo estúpido y olvidado. Todo se está volviendo tan difícil, el mundo en el que solía vivir ha desaparecido y le echo de menos.

Incluso el respirar es doloroso para mí.

Me mantengo vivo porque quiero volver a ver los ojos de mi madre, quiero volver a sentir sus suaves manos acariciando mi cabeza, quiero que despierte y que mi padre se dé cuenta de que ella nunca dejó de amarlo.

Estoy seguro que eso es lo que quiero. Pero no sé que es lo que realmente deseo.

Amado.

Esa palabra ha aparecido de pronto en mis pensamientos. ¿Mi deseo es ser amado? ¿Es por eso que cuando él apareció con sus promesas, le fue fácil obtenerme? Él cuando más invisible me sentía, creí en él porque él creyó en mí, lo amé porque él dijo amarme a mí, pero me olvidó cuando consiguió lo que quería ¿Es porque deseo ser amado que creí sus mentiras?

Pero el amor es tan doloroso como hermoso. Si vuelvo a amar y dejo que me amen ¿dolerá otra vez?

¿De verdad quieres ser amado? me pregunto.

Miro una vez más y espero a que mamá me dé la respuesta.

Las personas somos realmente crueles. Nunca nadie te devolverá el amor que das, de la forma que mereces o deseas. Algunos te amarán más, algunos te amarán menos, otros simplemente no te amarán. Somos seres egoístas y a veces con amarnos a nosotros mismos nos es suficiente.

¿Pero que pasa si yo no me amo a mi mismo? ¿Puedo ser capaz de amar?

 **-Es complicado, madre –** murmuro y me recargo en su pecho.

Puedo escuchar su corazón latir y eso me relaja. Es una melodía que hace mucho no escucho. Atsushi sale de la habitación, consciente de que este ahora es un momento privado, madre e hijo.

 **-No sé si me escuchas, tampoco sé si responderás, pero es algo que quiero contarte –** sin despegar mi oreja de su pecho, subo lo que resta de mi cuerpo a la cama y me acorruco a su lado **–. Ayer fue mi primer día de clases, ¡estoy en preparatoria ahora! ¿Sabes? Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu han crecido mucho; Jyushi es muy inteligente y amable con los demás, Todo se ha puesto bastante lindo ¡te lo aseguró! te conozco tan bien que estoy seguro de que me darías sermones para estar a la moda como el...pero hay algo que tengo que confesarte –** me acomodo mejor y me preparo para ello.

Está dormida, pero alguna vez leí que en ese estado es probable que las personas te escuchen. Nunca he hablado con ella en estos dos años, es la primera vez que lo hago, así que quiero resumir todo para ella.

 **-Conocí a un chico –** me sonrojo de solo recordarlo **–, su nombre es Ichimatsu, es primo de Todomatsu, aunque no lo supe hasta el día de ayer. No estoy seguro de que es lo que vi en él, ya que tiene un carácter de mierda, creo que sólo me gusta. Es muy guapo, madre. Cuando despiertes te lo presentaré...Espero que con eso te haya quedado claro que soy gay –** me pongo nervioso **–, aunque no fue con él con quien lo descubrí –** mi cuerpo se estremece de solo recordarlo **–, te lo contaré, lo prometo, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, mi cuerpo me duele porque mis compañeros me han dado una paliza, así que no quiero tener más malos ratos...Ellos han inventado chismes sobre nosotros y ahora me odian, el hecho de que soy gay también ha influenciado en eso...Mamá, por favor no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir.**

Me siento sobre la cama y le doy la espalda. Estoy llorando de nuevo. Soy realmente tan débil...demasiado débil.

 **-Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu son parte de ellos, hace algún tiempo que dejaron de llamarme su amigo –** sonrió amargamente **–, pero no quiero que los odies, ellos me hicieron feliz el tiempo que duro su amistad. No tengo nada que reprocharles, entiendo perfectamente que ellos no quieran ser amigos de alguien tan patético como yo.**

Flaqueo un poco en la últimas palabras y siento mi corazón romperse.

- **No te voy a negar que les extraño mucho, siempre se extraña a las personas que te sacaron sonrisas, que prometieron estar siempre a tu lado, y que al final terminas dándote cuenta que ya no sabes ni quiénes son. Siempre se extraña a las personas que te decepcionan y que cuando más los necesitas no están ahí para ti –** mi rostro se inunda en melancolía, al igual que mis palabras, observo con reproche a mi madre y continuo **–...Es aquí cuando debes darte cuenta de que tú eres una de esas personas.**

Me levanto con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y salgo de la habitación. Atsushi, que estaba esperando afuera, tan pronto me ve, corre a mi encuentro, pero a pesar de mi dolor logro correr más rápido que él y perderlo entre las enfermeras, doctores y civiles.

He sido muy cruel e impulsivo al decirle eso a mi mamá, no es su culpa, pero no he podido evitarlo. Es lo que he sentido todo este tiempo; que me ha abandonado. Ella vive feliz en su mundo, y yo me estoy pudriendo en el mío.


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Nuestro destino no está escrito en las estrellas,**_

 _ **Sino en nosotros mismos."**_

 ** _-William Shakespeare._**

Papá no ha vuelto a casa. Ayer, cuando volví, él no estaba. No es la primera noche que él hace algo así, pero siempre que lo hace significa que se ha quedado dormido en la calle o en algún burdel. Odio cuando se trata de lo último; detesto esos lugares, así como detesto que gaste su dinero en eso, aun no logro comprender como es que lo consigue, también por supuesto.

Hoy es un día helado.

He salido de casa con nada más que una bufanda, además de mis ropas.

Una bufanda que tejió mi madre, ya hace algunos años, es lo único que tengo para ese tipo de días. Mi cuerpo se está congelando, pero tengo que encontrar a papá, es probable que él se esté congelando también.

El primer lugar que suelo revisar, es el parque. La mayoría de las veces es ahí donde le encuentro, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Aún es temprano para que haya gente, así que me encuentro caminando solo. No tengo miedo. Soy consciente de que nadie se atrevería a asaltar al chico que viste ropas más pobres que un vagabundo.

Llego al parque y me dedico a recorrerlo. Reviso entre las jardineras también, a veces se queda dormido ahí, lo cual siempre trae problemas; son áreas verdes, y está prohibido pisar esas áreas. Papá es un ebrio de mierda al que eso le importa un carajo. Cuando termina durmiendo ahí, siempre es llevado a la estación de policía, a estado ahí tantas veces que incluso ya tiene pase VIP.

Papá no está aquí, así que ahora toca revisar los callejones. En mi interior estoy rogando por encontrarlo en alguno, no quiero pasar un mal rato yendo al burdel.

Los faroles de la calle siguen encendidos. Son las 5:00a.m. y el sol aun no sale. Tampoco creo que lo haga, parece que será uno de esos días, en los que la lluvia se dejará venir.

Me detengo en el primer callejón y me adentro a explorarlo. Estoy saliendo de él, desesperado porque papá no está ahí, cuando un auto que me es bastante familiar, se detiene.

Planeo ignorarlo y seguir mi búsqueda, pero la ventana del conductor se abre y me deja apreciar su pálido rostro.

 **-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-** pregunta.

¿Por qué debería de responder? cuestiono al tiempo que me cruzo de brazos. No para darme autoridad, sino porque el frío en mi cuerpo esta aumentado.

El chasquea sus labios y con una cara de pocos amigos, baja del auto.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y me ordena estar alerta. Sigo sin saber por qué me presta más atención de la que suelen prestarme, y eso me hace sentir intranquilo; Nunca nadie había usado esta táctica antes para acabar conmigo.

 **-Te estas congelando-** Se coloca a mis espaldas y cuelga una chaqueta en mis hombros. El cambio de temperatura en mi cuerpo es agradable.

 **-No necesito tu ayuda-** murmuro.

 **-Yo tampoco necesito que me la pidas, mocoso de mierda-** golpea con sus nudillos mi frente y cuando estoy por reclamar me detiene.

 **-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre-** ahora es él quien se cruza de brazos y me mira con arrogancia.

 **-Dudo ser necesario que te lo diga.-**

Ichimatsu vuelve a chascar los labios y rueda los ojos.

 **-Quiero escucharlo de ti, no de los demás-** gruñe.

Suspiro derrotado.

 **-Karamatsu Nakamura-** le digo con algo de molestia.

 **-De acuerdo-** vuelve hacia su auto, pero al pasar por mi lado, jala mi mano . Dime a dónde vas, te llevaré.

 **-¡Espera!-** intento zafarme, pero su fuerza es increíble.

 **-Te lo dije antes, y aunque no suelo repetir las cosas, lo volveré a hacer-** se da media vuelta y queda frente a mí. Su rostro esta tan cerca que me es posible sentir su respiración.

El color se me sube hasta las orejas y él lo nota. Lo sé porque sus ojos han mostrado sorpresa. Espero que me empuje y me llame marica, pero eso no pasa. Él ha decidido ignorar mi reacción. **-...No te pregunte-** susurra y el suave aroma a canela, que él despide me inunda , afirme que te llevaré sentencia.

Afirma su agarre y vuelve a jalarme. Yo también lucho jalándome hacia el lado contrario.

Estoy seguro que cualquier otra persona en mi situación, se hubiese vuelto loca porque Ichimatsu le llevase en su auto, o mejor aún, le tomara la mano. Pero he ahí el detalle, yo no soy cualquier persona. Y es por eso que debo mantenerme lo más alejado de él, debo ser precavido.

 **-Lo que tengo que hacer, lo tengo que hacer a pie-** jalo bruscamente mi mano y el casi tropieza, aun así no me suelta.

Sigo forcejeando y él me sigue dando pelea. En uno de esos jalones, él suelta mi mano, obligándome a caer de bruces al suelo. Me quejo por la molestia que la caída causa a mis heridas. Me recuesto por completo en el suelo, para esperar a que el dolor se calme. Ichimatsu se para a mi lado derecho y solo por curiosidad, volteo a verlo.

Sonríe. En lo que para mí es una sonrisa encantadora, a pesar de tener esa pose tan altanera. Esa forma de mirar y de regalar sonrisas discretas, parecen emanar sexo y rebeldía.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y con la ayuda de mis codos levanto medio cuerpo.

Me siento extraño.

No lo conozco para nada, sólo puedo considerar esta atracción como física... aun así, la sensación que oprime mi pecho es similar a la de aquella vez. Inclusive más fuerte.

Tristeza por pensar que es posible, él nunca me vea de la forma en la que yo lo veo. Felicidad por el simple hecho, de que ahora sabe que existo. Y rabia porque solo busca la forma de destruirme...Un torbellino de emociones que se están comenzando a salir de mi control. Detesto que me haga sentir de esta forma con solo verlo. Lo detesto aún más cuando esta así de cerca. No quiero actuar como las chicas en la preparatoria que se ruborizan en su presencia. No quiero que Ichimatsu me afecte de esa manera para nada.

Regreso de mis pensamientos y me encuentro la mano de Ichimatsu frente a mí.

 **-Tómala-** ordena.

Puedo deducir que Ichimatsu es de las personas a las que les gusta tener el control...o solo gusta de molestarme.

 **-Innecesario pero se te agradece-** aparto su mano, y aunque me resulta difícil, me levanto sin su ayuda.

 **-¡Joder!-** gruñe **-Solo intento ayudarte-** me toma de la muñeca y me jala. Ahora soy yo el que casi tropieza.

 **-¿Es un hábito tuyo?-** pregunto.

 **-¿Qué cosa?-**

 **-El jalar a las personas-** agito mi muñeca, que aun sostiene, y le hago notar a lo que me refiero.

Ichimatsu suelta un suspiro. **-De hecho, ni siquiera toco a las personas-** me mira y me derrito.

 **-¿Que hay Jyushiko?-** quise sonar normal, pero mi voz ha salido irritada.

 **-Oh... -** suspira, da la vuelta y vuelve a quedar frente a mi **-. Ella no es importante; salimos juntos desde el año pasado, pero hace un mes que terminamos.-**

Arqueo una ceja y sonrió.

Él me gusta. La noticia me ha hecho feliz, pero mi plan es mantener estos sentimientos ocultos en algún lugar profundo de mi corazón.

 **-Tengo que irme-** Ichimatsu a aflojado su agarre y me aprovecho de eso para alejarme.

Apenas he avanzado unos pasos cuando ya lo veo de nuevo a mi lado.

 **-Eres muy estúpido, Karamatsu -** le veo de reojo **-; creí que después de que casi te la meten, estarías lloriqueando como niña, pero estas aquí, en la madrugada, solo, completamente vulnerable para que cualquier cerdo te manosee el culo.-**

Río. La forma tan vulgar en la que habla me parece divertida.

Continuamos nuestro camino, revisando cada rincón donde posiblemente pueda estar mi padre. Ichimatsu no sabe a quién buscamos y le he dicho muchas veces que puede volver y dejarme solo, pero se ha negado a cada una de mis palabras. Mis opciones se están acabando y no quiero ir con él al burdel.

Sin embargo, a estas alturas es algo que ya no puedo evitar.

Estamos justo frente al burdel.


	11. Chapter 11

Estamos justo frente al burdel.

Los ojos de Ichimatsu están abiertos como platos, me mira en busca de una explicación, pero lo ignoro y entro. Él no me sigue.

Apenas y pongo un pie ahí y las señoritas se abalanzan contra mí. Las ignoro olímpicamente a todas y me muevo hasta la barra, donde está el dueño.

Apenas me ve, me reconoce.

 **-Tu padre está por Allá-** señala la mesa del final.

Muerdo mis labios y me acerco. Parece dormido, pero sé que no lo está porque balbucea ofensas hacia mamá.

 **-Papá, vamos a casa-** apenas y toco su hombro cuando me toma por el cuello y me pega a la pared, con esfuerzo logro tocar el suelo con las puntas de mis pies.

Papá parece asesinarme con la mirada. Es como si creyera tener rayos láser y estarme evaporando con ellos.

 **-P- pa...pá-** pongo ambas manos en las suyas en un intento de que suelte mi bufanda; la está apretando y acabando con mi aire.

 **-Lo que Han dicho-** aprieta con más fuerza **\- ... ¿es mentira?-**

No tengo ni la menor idea de a lo que se refiere, pero no es nada bueno para que esté intentando ahorcarme.

Vuelve a jalarme hacia él para devolverme a la pared, esta vez con más fuerza. Creo que me romperé. Me suelta al final y me esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie. Un golpe con el dorso de su mano me tira al suelo.

Levanto la vista hacia él, determinando si debo permanecer ahí o levantarme. No me da tiempo para decidirlo, su patada me ha sacado el aire. Llevo mis manos a mi estómago y mi vista a los alrededores; Nadie va a defenderme, pero obviando eso, estoy feliz porque Ichimatsu no ha entrado.

 **-Los hijos de puta de tus amigos dicen que eres gay-** refunfuña y patea ligero mis pies.

Algún día tenía que enterarse así que no estoy sorprendido.

Papá sabe reconocer mi silencio. Desde arriba me ve amenazante.

 **-Igual de puta que su madre-** dice con sorna.

Da media vuelta y desaparece.

Los ebrios y las señoritas intercambian miradas y palabras de lastima. No es que importe. Un pre-molido saco de boxeo no hace la diferencia para Iyami y Osomatsu.

Me reincorporo, el sabor metálico en mi boca me indica que mi labio ha vuelto a sangrar, a este paso nunca sanara.

 _Ichimatsu_.

Su nombre y el hecho de que él sigue afuera, esperándome, vienen a mí.

Tomo esto como una oportunidad. Me acerco al dueño, pido permiso para salir por la puerta trasera. Él me da un pañuelo para que limpie mi labio y me concede el permiso.

Abro y salgo con cautela.

El sol apenas y comienza a brillar. Las nubes grises a su alrededor le impiden que brille por completo.

Una metáfora.

El sol puedo ser yo, las nubes pueden ser todos a mi alrededor.

Me siento estúpido pensando esto; el sol es algo maravilloso, debe sentirse ofendido por mi atrevimiento.

Paso por la plaza y miro el reloj. No tengo tiempo de volver a casa, debo ir a la escuela.

Continuo mi camino y mientras lo hago no puedo desear otra cosa que no sea que papá este bien. Él es un hombre cruel y me golpea cada que quiere, pero yo sé que lo hace porque se siente herido, y si yo puedo servir de algo, aunque sea para eso, me siento conforme. Digo, por lo menos aún me nota, me da un techo donde dormir y un lugar al que llamar "hogar", aunque de eso último ya no estoy seguro. Es posible que si algún día mamá despierta, lo haga con la misma razón con la que durmió. Suena iluso, quizá imposible... pero yo aún deseo algo a lo que llamar familia.

Me río de mí mismo.

El pasado es pasado, no importa cuánto desees volver el tiempo y remediar tus errores, deseos tan estúpidos como el de tener una familia, nunca se cumplen. Es una pérdida de tiempo siquiera pensar en ellos.

No vale la pena tener sueños, o alguna meta. Si las tienes tus ilusiones comenzaran a crecer y te crearás expectativas de ti mismo demasiado altas, tan altas que cuando caigas el dolor de la decepción será tan grande que desearás morir. Yo lo puedo asegurar; no importa cuánto tiempo lo haya deseado, el botón del tiempo nunca apareció; no importa cuánto desee un futuro, no puedo asegurar que lo tendré.

Es mejor vivir sin desear nada, de eso modo no hay ilusiones que te hagan volar, sueños que te hagan reír, esperanza que te haga amar...no hay decepciones porque no esperas nada de nadie. Ni siquiera de ti mismo.

Hay algo que siempre me digo y es que siempre hay que vivir con miedo a la decepción.

He llegado a la escuela, es un poco temprano y hay muy pocos alumnos. La mayoría son los miembros del equipo de fútbol y de baloncesto. Las porristas también están aquí.

Jyushiko viene a mi mente.

Camino hasta mi Casillero. Me sorprendo al ver a Todomatsu, aunque no me extraña; él es un chico muy listo y quiero creer que ha venido antes para estudiar en la biblioteca.

Le sonrió, el al notarlo se gira y se apresura a tomar sus cosas.

La última vez que pude hablar con él, no fue muy agradable. Era el tercer día de nuestro segundo año de secundaria. Ya me había evitado los dos primeros días, pero me obligué a creer que no lo hacía a propósito. Al terminar nuestro primer año aun éramos amigos, así que no me preocupe, no creí que el hecho de que mamá durmiera, papá bebiera y el que yo usara ropas de segunda _que había logrado comprar con ayuda de mis hurtadillas nocturnas a los pantalones de papá_ marcara una diferencia en nuestra amistad.

 **-No perteneces a nosotros -** se burló Todomatsu, cuando me acerque a él y a Jyushimatsu. Fui tan ingenuo que pretendí haber escuchado mal.

Sonreí y mire a Jyushimatsu. Él no me defendió, al igual que Todomatsu, se rió de mí.

Me di media vuelta completamente humillado.

Ese mismo día me daría cuenta que ellos y sus familias, habían escuchado el rumor de "Karako y su bastardo". No me dejaron explicarles, a pesar de saber que nadie más que yo, podría saber que tan ciertos eran esos rumores.

Los días pasaron y la rapidez con la que los demás se integraron a las burlas, fue increíble. Pronto me vi envuelto en continuos insultos, golpes hacia mis libros para que cayeran de mis manos, "tropiezos" cuando llevaba mi bandeja de comida.

Cada día desde entonces ha sido un juego de supervivencia.

Pero a pesar de tener esa actitud, se ha vuelto un chico hermoso. Su cabello negro ha crecido un poco, aunque recientemente lo corto. También, ha crecido bastante, aunque es un poco femenino la verdad.

Creo que el ADN Irino hace maravillas.

Todomatsu ha terminado de coger sus libros y sin devolverme la sonrisa, se ha alejado.

Suspiro resignado y cojo mis libros. Antes de ir a mis clases paso por los baños.

Me pongo frente al espejo y mi reflejo me recuerda, que la razón por la cual me siento tan cálido, es porque aun llevo la chaqueta de Ichimatsu. Se la devolveré.

Me la quito y la pongo a un lado. Me acerco al espejo, humedezco el pañuelo y limpio mi labio, una vez que termino, me cercioro que no haya nadie y levanto mi camisa.

Los golpes están comenzando a marcarse.

 **-Una noche divertida, Nakamura!-**

Bajo mi camisa, tomo la chaqueta, doy media vuelta y retrocedo unos pasos.

Uno de los amigos de Iyami camina hacia el lavamanos, sin dejar de mirarme. La salida ha quedado de su lado y me siento acorralado.

 **-Iyami no ha podido venir por tu culpa-** dice desafiante.

 **-No me importa** \- sonrío amargamente.

Él sigue acercándose y yo sigo retrocediendo, hasta que la pared me lo impide. Coloca sus brazos a mis costados y me impide escapar. Su rostro se acerca al mío, pero me giro antes de que haga algo más.

 **-Iyami me dijo que lo has rechazado-** esta vez es él quien acaricia mis caderas **-¿No es esto lo que Te gusta?-** susurra y besa mi cuello.

Esto puede sonar incoherente en mi situación, pero es la verdad. él está siendo más amable que Iyami. Sus manos no son tan rasposas y la forma en la que me prepara para lo que va a hacer es gentil. Tan gentil que hasta me estremezco ante su tacto.

 **-¿Acaso el que te intereses por mí no te hace gay?-** cuestiono.

Él se carcajea.

 **-Soy hombre y los hombres sucumbimos ante tentaciones-** afirma y vuelve a mi cuello.

Sus manos siguen viajando por mi cuerpo; acariciando mi torso con maestría. Coloco mis manos en su pecho, para crear distancia y alejarlo.

 **-¡Detente!-** ordeno. Estoy libre, aprovecho la situación sabiendo que es posible no haya una segunda vez y golpeo su entrepierna.

Se tumba al piso con las manos en su amigo.

Sin remordimiento hecho a correr.

Esto también es algo nuevo para mí; nunca antes me habían acosado de esa forma, siempre golpes o insultos, nunca habían tocado más de la cuenta. El que haga esto así de pronto me causa pavor. Tengo que descubrir que hay detrás de todo esto y tengo que evitar, de algún modo quedarme a solas con ellos.

Salgo por la entrada principal, hay más alumnos que cuando llegué. Me abro paso entre ellos, no voy a un lugar en específico, solo quiero alejarme. Llego al estacionamiento, aliviado de saber que él no me ha seguido. Mi andar es tranquilo pero nervioso, estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de lo que he hecho, el golpear a uno de mis verdugos es igual a firmar mi contrato de muerte; durante clases no habrá mucho problema, ellos no podrán lastimarme, pero en las horas libres tendré que ocultarme. Por alguna razón los maestros nunca están cuando se les necesita.

Tengo esperanzas de que eso cambie.

Siempre digo que no vale la pena. Pero está bien tener esperanzas estúpidas cuando eres estúpido.


	12. Chapter 12

**/Ardiendo...igual que un fósforo comienzas a incinerar**

 **Las vidas de todos los que conociste/**

 **My Chemical Romance-Helena**

 **VI**

 **...**

 **-Todomatsu-** llama la profesora de literatura. Y el sin hacerla esperar un segundo, se levanta.

 **-¿Sí?** \- Deja a un lado su celular, se pone de pie y sin preocupación mira a la profesora.

 **-Dame un ejemplo de un poeta barroco (1)*-** la profesora acomoda sus gafas y vuelve la vista a su libro.

Todomatsu toma un suspiro. Todos intercambian miradas llenas de duda; desde que la profesora había empezado a hablar, todos se habían metido a su mundo, ignorando por completo el tema a tratar. Ahora ninguno tenía idea de que era la mierda que pedía. Aunque yo sé que Todomatsu si lo sabe. No importa que el no estuviera prestando atención, conoce la respuesta.

 _De este, pues formidable de la tierra_

 _Bostezo, el melancólico vacío_

 _A Polifemo, horror de aquella sierra,_

 _Bárbara choza es, albergue umbrío"_

Termina y vuelve a su lugar.

Todos han quedado con la boca abierta, incluyendo a la profesora, quien seguramente creyó Todomatsu no sabría que responder, pues durante la media hora que llevaba explicando los rasgos esenciales del barroco, nadie le prestaba atención, a pesar de ser un tema demás interesante Aunque no los culpo; el tono tan cansado de voz que posee, no ayuda mucho.

 **-Perfecto-** murmura.

La campana del fin de la primera hora suena. La profesora toma sus cosas y comienza a guardarlas.

Clavo mi vista hacia al frente y me topo con la mirada asesina de Osomatsu. El chico de ayer le ha contado todo.

La profesora da unas últimas indicaciones y se retira. Apenas se cierra la puerta, Jyushimatsu le dice a Homura en susurros y esta corre a vigilar (sé que si no hace lo que ellos le digan, le va a ir mal, no la culpo). Osomatsu ve su oportunidad y se acerca. Se sienta sobre la "silla".

 **-Hola, Karamatsu-** recarga su brazo sobre la mesa para así poder recargar su barbilla en su mano. Me mira fijamente con esa sonrisa burlona.

Me recorro un poco en mi silla, trato de no mirarlo y mantengo mi vista al frente.

 **-Por culpa de tu novio, Iyami no ha podido venir y yo he quedado con el labio partido-** me informa, aunque está de más que lo haga. Me di cuenta desde que puse un pie dentro del salón.

Omito eso y me enfoco en aquella palabra. Por más que desee que sea así, soy consciente de que eso no pasará.

 **-No es mi novio.-**

Osomatsu y todos los demás sueltan una estruendosa carcajada. Pega su silla a la mía y palpa mi espalda.

 **-¡Oh, vaya!-** Suspira en ironía **\- No entiendo entonces ¿Por qué alguien como Ichimatsu Matsuno ayudaría a un perdedor como tú?-** Toma mi barbilla con fuerza **-sólo mírate; eres tan~ patético.-**

 **-Quizá le tuvo lastima-** dice Jyushimatsu.

 **-Quizá quiere arrebatarnos a nuestra muñeca-** con su mano aún en mi barbilla, me jala y por breves segundos, y sólo hasta que me quito, sus labios se juntan con los míos.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa, Karamatsu?-** Totoko se entromete **-¿Te das cuenta que eso es lo más cercano que tendrás a una relación?-** Se cruza de brazos y sus ojos destilan superioridad.

No es como si quisiera tener una relación, así que no necesitan darme de probar sus labios, aunque al parecer todos creen lo contrario. Yo no les estoy pidiendo, ni llorando, Porque me den una experiencia cercana a lo que es tener una pareja.

 **-Sabes Karamatsu-** Osomatsu acaricia mis cabellos , **-si tú quieres podemos hacerte el favor.-**

Todos vuelven a carcajearse.

 **-Prefiero cortarme el pene antes que acostarme contigo-** ellos me han irritado, tanto que no he podido evitar que semejante desafío salga de mi boca.

 **-Así que la princesa quiere estar completa-** se burla Osomatsu.

 **-¡Cállate!-** Lo hago a un lado he intento ponerme de pie. Osomatsu me lo impide, sostiene mi muñeca y me mantiene en mi lugar, acorralándome contra la ventana.

 **-Está vez tu Príncipe no está para defenderte.-**

 **-Te he dicho que no es nada mío.-**

 **-¡Hey Todomatsu!-** Grita Totoko **\- ¡deberías comenzar a llamarlo primo!-** Se mofa.

Todomatsu se mantiene neutral, no hay ninguna reacción en su rostro.

 **-¿Alguna vez te lo imaginaste?-** Dice el chico de ayer **-Al bastardo Nakamura en tu familia.-**

Se muerde los labios. Al fin han logrado una reacción en él. Frunce el ceño y su semblante se oscurece. Camina hacia dónde Osomatsu y yo estamos. Me mira. Me mira. Me mira.

 **-Sería realmente patético de mi parte creer que alguien como mi primo se fijaría en ti-** Todomatsu actúa altanero, es nuevo para mí verlo de ese modo. Me mira con odio, pero al mismo tiempo como un niño travieso cuando observa el juguete favorito de su hermano y planea métodos infalibles de destrucción.

 **-Tu primo no me interesa-** susurro, siendo sostenido por Osomatsu aún.

El me mira de arriba abajo escupiendo desprecio con la expresión de su rostro. Hace un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia a mis palabras.

 **-Un bastardo como tú; con un padre alcohólico y una ramera como madre, nunca tendría oportunidad con alguien de mi familia.-**

 **-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que cierra tu maldita boca y no vuelvas a hablar de mi familia nunca en tu podrida vida!-**

Los labios de Todomatsu tiemblan, sus ojos buscan una respuesta. Ninguno esperaba esa reacción, pero el que hablen de mi familia de ese modo es imperdonable. Pueden burlarse y humillarme, el sumiso Karamatsu no dirá nada. Pero no con mi familia, de ellos no pueden burlarse si no conocen su historia más allá de los rumores.

 **-Eres la persona más patética que jamás conocí-** Osomatsu se entromete al ver que Todomatsu no sabe cómo contraatacar.

Vuelve a acariciar mis cabellos. Arrebato su mano con furia.

Las lágrimas ruedan por mi mejilla. Todomatsu golpea mi cabeza con su dedo índice. **-Piensa un poquito Karamatsu, no seas tan idiota-** Osomatsu se aleja y ahora sólo queda Todomatsu frente a mí, regocijándose en mi sufrimiento.

Caigo de mi silla al suelo, llorando lleno de rabia y dolor. Abrazo mis rodillas y oculto mi rostro entre las mismas.

Las risas de todos se desvanecen cuando la puerta se abre.

 **-Joven Nakamura ¿está usted bien?-** Puedo ver sus tacones frente a mí.

Cubro mi rostro con la chaqueta de Ichimatsu, ya que la bufanda la perdí cuando forcejee con el chico en el baño.

 **-Me duele el estómago** \- la sensación que me inunda no es muy diferente, así que puedo decir que no miento.

La profesora me concede el permiso para salir. No miro a nadie, mucho menos a Todomatsu. Él ha sido muy cruel, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, me ha herido.

Las clases han terminado y como es seguro que Osomatsu y su séquito me estén esperando en la entrada, he decidido refugiarme en la biblioteca.

A decir verdad, me encanta leer pero hace mucho que no tengo alcance siquiera a un cuento.

Solía leer en la biblioteca del pueblo, deje de hacerlo porque Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu comenzaron a trabajar en el lugar.

Hoy, después de algún tiempo volveré a leer.

Estoy feliz.

Llego y dentro hay muy pocos alumnos, pero esos pocos me hacen sentir incómodo.

Paso por alto a todos y me muevo entre los estantes. No estoy seguro de que quiero leer, así que estoy guiándome por el primero que capte mi atención.

He terminado tomando El crítico como artista (2) de Oscar Wilde lo he encontrado en uno de los carritos recolectores.

Camino hasta una de las mesas del fondo y tomo lugar en el rincón más apartado. Apenas y leo el título cuando siento una presencia a mi lado. Es Ichimatsu.

Deja caer sus libros, los miro de reojo "astrología", "astronomía", levantó la vista y sus ojos me devoran. Sobre sus ropas trae una bata blanca, lo que me indica que viene del laboratorio.

 **-Así que te gusta el arte-** se sienta a mi lado.

 **-Y a ti las estrellas-** digo.

Ichimatsu no responde.

El aire se llena de una incomodidad impresionante. Miro a mí alrededor, todos nos miran.

 **-Te espere Como imbécil durante media hora-** me hubiese reído de no ser porque el tono de voz que uso, me asusta.

Mi conciencia me ordena pedir una disculpa.

 **-Lo lamento-** le digo **-, aunque la culpa es tuya-** susurro después.

Ichimatsu deja su libro y vuelve a mirarme.

 **-Una disculpa no basta-** pasa sus dedos por sus cabellos y siento que me derrito. ¿Cómo alguien puede lucir tan bien haciendo eso? **\- ; tendrás que recompensarlo.-**

 **-¡¿Ah?!-**

Logra sacarme de mis pensamientos. No tengo idea de que pretende, pero las palabras de Todomatsu se han instalado de nuevo en mi cabeza, lo único que puedo deducir a causa de eso es que Ichimatsu intenta burlarse de la misma forma en la que una vez Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu lo hicieron.

 **-Serás mi perro Durante el tiempo que yo lo requiera-** Dice, completamente tranquilo, Como si llamar perro a alguien fuese lo más natural en la vida.

 **-¡No quiero!-**

Ichimatsu me regala una media sonrisa, llena de ego. Por un momento he creído que él está consciente de mi atracción por él.

 **-No te pregunté-** toma mi nariz con sus nudillos y la mueve de un a otro.

Me suelta y me apresuro a sobarla.

Duele.

 **-Los cometas siempre se han parecido a las personas asustadas.-**

Vuelve a capturar mi atención. Me muestra su libro y nuestra cercanía se hace pequeña ; Tú eres como un cometa gira su rostro y nuestras narices se rozan. Mi corazón se dispara y sólo pienso en besarle.

Mi cordura vuelve y me aparto. ¿Es que acaso no siente repulsión hacia mí?

 **-No me compares con tonterías-** le digo.

 **-Como mi perro te llamare Kométes(3)-** me ignora.

 **-Sabes que es cruel llamarme perro.-**

 **-Pero si te dicen "puta" y no veo que tengas ningún problema. Además, el nombre que te he dado te va muy bien.-**

Bajo la mirada. Ha dado justo en la poca autoestima que me quedaba.

 **-Finjamos que el sol, las estrellas, la luna, los planetas son todas estas personas señala con la mirada a todos aquellos que nos miran , Finjamos que yo soy el cielo; todos estos cuerpos celestes se mueven regular y ordenadamente. Ellos siguen las normas, tu igual que un cometa, no sigues las normas.-**

Es en ese instante en el que me doy cuenta de que Ichimatsu es consciente del encanto que provoca en las personas. La forma tan modesta en la que ha hablado es sorprendente para un tipo tan mal hablado como él.

He de admitir que su comparación tampoco es errónea. Las estrellas son particularmente puntuales, dan vueltas en el cielo con un movimiento regular y uniforme que no cambia; igual que las mujeres aquí presentes. El sol y la luna, que no son tan uniformes, supongo que con ellos se refiere a las personas cercanas a él, como Choromatsu. Por los planetas...debe ser su familia.

...Un cometa.

¿Qué es un cometa?

¿Por qué soy un cometa para este cielo?

 **-Los cometas, debido a que aparecen de la manera más inesperada, en la astrología se creía que significaba que algo inesperado iba a ocurrir-** Ichimatsu parece adivinar mis pensamientos.

 **-Algo desacostumbrado es similar a un desastre-** agrego.

 **-¿Lo entiendes?-** Pregunta.

 **-No.-**

Le miro fijamente, esperando sepa entender mi gesto.

 **-Esta creencia es totalmente falsa-** pone el libro frente a mí . **-Un cometa oscuro aparece en el cielo sin dar previo aviso. Las personas temían por el al creer que traería desastre; eres igual a un cometa y todos ellos te temen como tal.-**

Nuestras miradas se pierden una con la otra. El tiempo se detiene. Mi corazón late tan rápido. Quiero abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos, pero la idea es tonta.

 **-¿Sabes-?** Ichimatsu toma su libro, lo cierra y se levanta **-no estudiare nada teniéndote aquí. Ahora como mi perro tendrás que acompañarme a la plaza.-**

Apenas y asimilo sus palabras, cuando el desaparece por la puerta con mi mochila. Tengo muchas dudas, demasiadas, y todas sobre los cometas. Sé que si entiendo sobre ellos, sabré entender lo que yo significo para él. Pero no puedo preguntar, es vergonzoso.

Llegamos a su auto. Ichimatsu se quita la bata y la arroja junto con mi mochila a la parte de atrás.

Abre la puerta del copiloto y ordena:

 **-Sube.-**

No pienso subir. Retrocedo unos pasos

 **-Gracias pe...¡Ah!-**

No me deja terminar cuando en un movimiento brusco, me sube al auto.

Es de saber que todos se han sorprendido al verme salir con él en su auto, y por todos me refiero a Osomatsu y a su séquito, incluyendo a Todomatsu, aunque el únicamente ha dado una sonrisa amarga y una triste mirada.

Ichimatsu conduce hasta la plaza y se detiene frente a un restaurante de comida rápida. Estoy preocupado, no he traído dinero. Si hubiese sabido que esto sucedería, hubiese tomado un poco de dinero del pantalón de papá.

Nos detenemos en el mostrador e Ichimatsu me pregunta sobre lo que voy a ordenar.

 **-He comido antes-** miento. No he comido nada desde ayer, mi estómago está gruñendo al percibir los olores, pero estoy haciendo todo posible para que él no note.

 **-¿Estás seguro?-** Pregunta.

 **-Sí-** Respondo con una sonrisa.

Ichimatsu ordena, y después de cinco minutos su orden se entrega. Ha ordenado para mí también.

 **-Te dije Que...-**

 **-Es mi responsabilidad alimentar a mi perro-** es todo lo que dice.

No digo más y le sigo hasta una de las mesas. Tomamos lugar y en silencio comemos. Esta es la primera vez, durante mucho tiempo que una comida me sabe a gloria. Quisiera Devorarlo todo de un bocado, pero soy pobre, no mal educado, así que me permito disfrutar lentamente de lo que posiblemente nunca volveré a comer.

Entre mordida y mordida, hago pequeñas miradas hacia Ichimatsu. Incluso comiendo luce genial.

 **-¿Por qué haces esto?-** pregunto de pronto.

Las palabras de Todomatsu siguen atormentando mi mente y comienzo a preguntarme si Ichimatsu realmente es amable conmigo o si solo intenta burlarse.

 **-Eres un mocoso estúpido-** dice **-que no es capaz de defenderse ante los insultos de los demás. Eres débil y por alguna razón siento que debo protegerte.-**

 **-No es necesario-** algo en mi interior me dice que debo detener sus palabras, si sigo escuchándolo mis sentimientos crecerán y el dolor en mi pecho también **-, me basta con que no me moleste e ignores mi presencia.-**

 **-En primer lugar es porque no puedo ignorarte que estas aquí -** responde.

Sus palabras causan toda una revolución en mi interior, pero el miedo de que me abandone como lo hicieron los demás, me impide aferrarme a la esperanza que me da.

No volvemos a hablar y terminamos de comer.

Ha vuelto a traerme cerca de casa. Antes de marcharme me ha hecho prometerle que a partir de ahora estaré a su lado, como el perro fiel que dice que soy. Y aunque me dice perro, quiero soñar por un momento, y creer que ha ocultado buenos sentimientos en esas palabras llenas de frivolidad

Un poco de esperanza no me viene mal a veces.

 **Nueva regla, Aparece en el cielo como un cometa**.

(1)*: Los poetas barrocos complican la forma de decir las cosas, utilizando una manera más elegante de expresión. En el ejemplo que Todomatsu da ''De este formidable de la tierra Bostezo'' se refiere a la choza de Polifemo, pero no precisamente a una casa, ''el formidable bostezo de la tierra'', es una caverna. Polifemo el gigante vivía como un salvaje en el campo y su albergue era una caverna oscura.

(2)*Libro escrito en 1891. En el, a través del método socrático de los personajes se juzga al arte. Es un debate entre sus personajes, Ernesto y Guilerto acerca de las cuestiones Claves para presentar al crítico como creador al igual que el artista de su propia arte.

(3)*: Por el temor hacia los cometas y su forma en disco luminoso de niebla, que por un lado se prolonga en una tenue y ligera curva de bruma, similar a una cola larga o

Cabellera que ondease al viento, se le llamo ''kométes'' (griego) y de ahi a través del latin procede ''cometa''.


	13. Chapter 13

**/Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí**

 **Suprimido por todos mis miedos infantiles/**

 **-Evanescence**

 **-My inmortal**

Conozco la historia de un chico que finge odiar la felicidad. Él se hunde en un mar lleno de tristeza, y tal parece no quiere esforzarse por salir, a propósito busca hundirse más y más, más y más. Un chico que no tiene el valor de abrir de nuevo su corazón. Un chico al que profundos temores lo cubren y lo inquietan. El pobre chico creció creyendo que si eres bueno las cosas buenas vendrán, creyó también en los verdaderos amigos, en amables personas y en el amor. Un chico que lamentablemente esconde toda esa verdad...No conozco el final de la historia, aunque muchas veces he querido darle uno. Nunca es un final feliz por si se lo preguntan.

A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo. Suelo pensar en muchas cosas; mi mente puede trabajar en ingeniosos planes para comenzar la tercera guerra mundial o volverme en un asesino serial. Pero por fuera puedo ser una tumba. Es como si mis labios estuvieran cocidos por el más fuerte hilo y ese hilo estuviera programado para desaparecer sólo para decir lo que las personas quieren oír. Estoy cansado de dar, no quiero intentar. Quisiera ser una mancha en una hoja en blanco y que el borrador pasará por encima de mí para hacerme desaparecer.

Duele.

Quema.

Pedazos de un mundo tan impuro.

 _Sólo aquellos que han amado saben lo qué se siente perder._

Odio mi vida y me odio a mí mismo, por no ser capaz de cambiarla.

Hoy el sol está brillando más que nunca. No quiero ir a la escuela, pero tengo que hacerlo, ya he faltado una semana.

Aquella tarde cuando Ichimatsu me llamó Perro y me comparo con un cometa, me sentí realmente bien con eso. Él había notado mi presencia y de algún modo me había pedido mantenerme a su lado. Ese día me prometí a mí mismo disfrutar el momento y olvidar todo lo demás. Preparé la comida para papá como cada día, limpie, lave la poca ropa que tengo, hice mis tareas y fui a ver a mamá. Ella sigue estable, dormida y sumergida en su mundo, pero viva. Volví a casa y papá ya me esperaba. Sucedió sin avisar, así de pronto; abrí la puerta y recién entraba cuando sentí rozar en mi mejilla izquierda el palo de la escoba, tuve suerte en ese movimiento, no en los demás...Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el piso, sangrando y recibiendo patadas de papá. Creí que moriría, me sentí aliviado de saber que todo terminaría, pero tuve miedo de que eso fuera todo de mí. Papá seguía golpeándome, mientras lloraba y me llamaba marica.

Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, el dolor pasó a segundo plano y sólo entonces me arrepentí de haberme fijado en el pequeño pelirrojo de aquel día. Ese pequeño del que nunca supe su nombre, pero que me ayudó a saber que era diferente. Volví a desear mi botón del tiempo, para poder presionarlo y que me enviará a ese momento, donde el Karamatsu Nakamura de cinco años insistió a sus padres porque le llevarán a la boda de sus amigos.

Era invierno entonces. Yo era un niño y como tal, muy poco entendía del amor. Pero los libros que solía leerme mi madre o las novelas que solía ver en la televisión me dieron una idea. Habíamos sido invitados a la boda de uno de los amigos de papá, el pequeño de cabellos rojos entregaría los anillos. Tal vez debí ignorarlo en ese momento, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron todo lo inocente en mí se fue al carajo. Lucía apuesto. Sus ojos azules como el cielo y unos labios rojos, tan rojos como el carmín. Fue la primera vez que mi corazón latió por alguien.

Ojalá hubiera sabido que eso era raro. Digo, sabía que lo normal era un niño y una niña; eso es lo que me habían enseñado toda mi vida. Pero mamá decía que cuando se amaba a alguien no importaba nada, ni sexo, ni color de piel, ni creencias, ni gustos.

 _ **-Si hay amor. ¡Hay amor!-**_

Me dijo cuándo pregunte el por qué dos mujeres se besaban en la TV.

Como el mimado hijo que fui de ella, creía cada cosa que me decía. Y aunque me pareció extraño el sentir interés por un niño, no me sentí incómodo. Por supuesto el pequeño chico sólo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que era diferente, después de la boda nunca más lo volví a ver y el tema quedó olvidado durante un tiempo. Hasta que papá inconscientemente me pidió que tuviera una buena esposa. Me hice a la idea de que tenía que complacer a papá y me forcé a actuar como un niño, me aleje de todos por miedo a que terminarán gustándome, así que nunca tuve muchos amigos y siempre que alguien se acercaba a mí, buscaba la forma de meterme en problemas y mostrarle lo podía llegar a ser. Supongo que eso ayudó mucho; a pesar de ser gay, no suelo tener tales comportamientos, quizá si no lo hubiera dicho en aquel entonces, Osomatsu y los demás jamás se hubiesen dado cuenta. ¡Oh, claro! También está _aquella_ relación en la que entregue todo, a cambio de nada.

Quizá todo lo que me sucede ahora es un castigo de Dios por no seguir sus normas. O eso es lo que dicen las personas fieles a Él.

No lo sé, no quiero saberlo. Ese día me desmaye pensando en todo eso, para cuando desperté papá ya no estaba y me tomó un par de horas poder moverme. Durante el tiempo que estuve consiente pero incapaz de moverme, mire el techo y me imaginé todo aquello que dijo Ichimatsu. Entonces creí que cada persona es un cielo, con sus propios planetas, estrellas y cometas. Me imaginé a mí mismo como ese cielo e imaginé a todas las personas cercanas a mí, a mí alrededor como mis componentes, me sorprendí a mí mismo imaginándome como un cielo vacío. Logré moverme y lo primero que hice fue limpiar mi sangre, no fui al médico y me curé con lo que había en casa, tuve suerte pues papá no logró romperme algo, pero si me dejó lleno de golpes. Lo que sucede dentro de la casa es un perfecto secreto entre papá y yo. Debido a los golpes he faltado a la escuela durante toda una semana, hoy papá ha firmado el justificante de ausencia. La causa: enfermedad.

Mi cuerpo sigue cubierto de algunos golpes, por eso, a pesar de que el sol brilla como nunca, tengo que usar mi camisa de mangas largas, aunque el cuello en V que tiene no me ayudará mucho cubriendo el golpe que se marcó en mi cuello con el palo de la escoba, mi única bufanda se perdió, pero tampoco me preocupo, no es como si a alguien en la escuela le importe mi situación.


	14. Chapter 14

Voy llegando al lugar donde me dejó la última vez Ichimatsu, y logro distinguir su auto ¿Que hace aquí? Me debato entre sí debo seguir o volver. Mis pies toman la decisión sin mí permiso, y en poco tiempo me veo frente a él. Este vestido con una camisa de Polo gris y unos vaqueros, que lucen muy bien en él. Ichimatsu me mira y no dice nada, sus ojos se clavan en mi cuello, acerca su mano, pero antes de que pueda tocar lo detengo; su piel es suave.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** suelto su mano y retrocedo dos pasos, inclino mi cabeza en un intento por ocultar el golpe, algo realmente tonto porque él ya lo ha notado.

 **-Como mi perro deberías alegrarte y mover la cola por lo feliz que estas de verme, después de desaparecer varios días-** Dice con un aire irónico. Su mirada sigue fija en mi cuello y me es incómodo que lo haga.

 **-No soy tu perro-** lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Ichimatsu sonríe con un aire burlón, parece estar disfrutando del pequeño ápice de valentía que tengo.

 **-Me importa un** **carajo** **lo que hayas dicho-** comienza a acercarse y la valentía que tengo está desapareciendo; Ichimatsu me intimida, me sumerge en ese mar tan profundo que son mis sentimientos y por alguna razón es el único que puede salvarme. **-. A los demás también les importa un** **carajo** **lo que pienses y no veo que tengas problema.-**

 **-¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter a los demás en esto?-** pregunto.

 **-No lo haría si no fuera cierto.-**

Me muerdo el labio. Él tiene razón, jamás me defiendo de Osomatsu y los demás, pero es que, con Ichimatsu es diferente, el me gusta y no quiero que mis sentimientos crezcan, no quiero enamorarme de él, tengo miedo y por más que me agrade su compañía sé que él y yo nunca podremos ser un "nosotros". Somos totalmente diferentes; el nació para triunfar, yo para morir en la miseria. No me importa cuánto quiera estar a su lado mi destino no es ese, además, si él sigue prestándome más atención de la necesaria, puede que los demás hablen mal de él también.

 **-Escucha** **Karamatsu-** Ichimatsu soba su sien **-¿recuerdas que te dije que por alguna razón siento que debo protegerte?-** asiento **-pues no puedo hacerlo si no estás a mi lado.-**

Un sonido extraño que escapa de Choromatsu, es el que me hace darme cuenta de que él está sentado en los asientos traseros del auto de Ichimatsu, viéndonos desde la ventana. Giramos a verlo y el cubre su boca, sus ojos están húmedos; está reprimiendo una risa.

 **-Dime** **que eso no ha salido de tu trasero-** Ichimatsu se vuelve hacia él y una guerrilla, algo brusca, comienza. Yo me siento extraño, mis músculos se han contraído al escuchar tal declaración, el ritmo de mi corazón está excitado, mis ojos comienzan a nublarse y el dolor brota por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. En estos momentos, todo se torna superfluo y frívolo, lo aprendido, las buenas experiencias, el amor...

Todo este tiempo he sentido que me hundo en el mar de la miseria, he llegado a pensar que la muerte es lo único que puede poner fin a este infierno. Pero aparece Ichimatsu, este completo extraño que me compara con cometas y me llama perro, me extiende su mano y me obliga a nadar con él de nuevo a la superficie. Mostrándome que debo fluir desde la oscuridad para comenzar a brillar. Pero no puedo confiar en él. Los momentos sombríos donde él me da la espalda en un futuro, siguen invadiendo mi mente, como una noche oscura que me impide ver con claridad las cosas.

Odio esto. No me gusta sentirme de este modo estando tan cerca de él, se supone que él, al igual que los demás, debe ignorarme, burlarse, humillarme, no tratarme como un ser humano normal. ¿Es que acaso no entiende? su presencia es la que me lástima. Me lástima mucho más que cualquier golpe o burla.

 **-¿Por qué?-** vuelvo a llamar su atención. Ichimatsu y Choromatsu dejan de pelear y se dedican a mirarme **\- . ¿Estas intentando burlarte? Por qué si no es eso, entonces no sé por qué intentas ser amable conmigo...Eres cruel.-**

Puedo sentir en mis ojos como las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

 **-Escucha,** **Karamatsu-** susurra Choromatsu **-, no peleamos en serio,** **Ichi** **y yo...-**

Niego con la cabeza. No es la razón por la cual lloro.

 **-Karamatsu-** llama Ichimatsu.

Agacho la cabeza. No quiero verlo, me es suficiente con escuchar cuál es su macabro plan.

 **-...En aquellos tiempos-** comienza a decir, después de una breve pausa **-existía, como es lógico, una minoría que luchaba contra aquel miedo a los cometas, argumentando que sólo eran fenómenos naturales y que nada tenían que ver con la predicción de un futuro que sea catastrófico-** Mi corazón se acelera de nuevo, levanto la cabeza y enfrento su mirada.

Choromatsu se baja del auto y se para a mi lado, el también comienza a prestar atención a las palabras de Ichimatsu. Choromatsu no lo entiende, para el son simples palabras que nada tienen que ver con mi situación, pero Ichimatsu y yo sí, inconscientemente el universo y sus componentes se han vuelto nuestro lenguaje clave. He dejado de llorar, me siento tranquilo ahora

 **-. Sin embargo cada vez que aparecía un nuevo cometa, la única reacción que suscitaban los individuos de aquel entonces, era horror y expectativa de algún desastre. No es muy diferente ahora, hay personas que aún les temen, pero también está esa minoría que aprecia su belleza.-**

 **-¡Vaya!-** Choromatsu alza los brazos y, aunque está hablando tonterías sobre lo apasionado que es Ichimatsu, respecto a la astronomía, él y yo no podemos dejar de vernos fijamente a los ojos. Comprendí perfectamente lo que ha querido decir y todo mi ser me pide que le crea, pero mi conciencia me susurra un: "No seas idiota". Pienso seriamente en que sería bueno ignorarla por una vez.

 **-¿Tú le temes a los cometas?-** pregunto sin perder el contacto visual.

 **-Un cometa es inesperado, aparece en el cielo sin avisar y se quedan ahí durante un tiempo, aumentando su brillo gradualmente, luego oscureciéndose y al final desaparece. Y no vuelve a aparecer dentro de cincuenta años o más, o puede aparecer al año siguiente. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, el cielo siempre estará ahí para él, esperándolo.-**

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Choromatsu mueve la vista de Ichimatsu hacia mí, y de mi hacia Ichimatsu, no lo entiende y no hace falta que lo entienda, me basta con que él lo haga. Sigo

teniendo miedo, aún dudo sobre qué es lo que realmente planea, acaba de hacerme feliz agregando una pequeña estrella de esperanza en mi cielo, pero eso no me asegura nada, quizá sólo lo hace porqué el plan es ese y, cuando tenga lo que quiere, me dará la espalda como los demás.

 **-Escucha** **Ichi, aprecio tu gusto por el universo y demás pero...¡soy el único que no entiende! -** se queja Choromatsu, con las manos en sus caderas y un pie moviéndose al ritmo que él ha marcado.

Puedo sentir mis mejillas arder, esto no ha sido una declaración de amor pero la he sentido como tal, mi corazón me dice que lo crea, pero mi corazón es estúpido, siempre se equivoca.

 **-¡Cálla, mierda con patas!-** Ichimatsu lo toma por el cuello de su camisa y con violencia lo sube a la parte trasera de su auto.

 **-¿Vienes?-** abre la puerta del copiloto y espera paciente mi respuesta. Por supuesto que no quiero, puedo ir solo a la escuela, no lo necesito... entonces ¿Por qué he dicho que si?

Asiento y corro a su lado. Subo y él cierra la puerta, rodea el auto y sube a su lugar.

 **-Bueno ya fue el turno de** **Ichimatsu, ahora es el mío-** El rostro de Choromatsu aparece sobre mi hombro derecho, tan pronto el auto arranca.

 **-¡Joder** **Choromatsu!-** Ichimatsu golpea su cara intentada que regrese atrás, es increíble porque a pesar de hacer eso, no ha perdido el control del auto **\- . ¡Siéntate** **bien!-**

 **-¡No! Es mi turno de educar a** **Karamatsu-** el lucha contra la mano de Ichimatsu y sólo cuando la lame, él le suelta.

 **-Eres asqueroso-** se queja mientras limpia su mano.

Choromatsu sonríe triunfante y vuelve a colgarse a mí.

 **-Dime** **Karamatsu-** le miro de reojo **-, ¿De quién quieres que te hable? ¿Teofrasto** **(2)? ¿Haeckel** **(3)? ¿Tansley** **(4)?-**

La mirada de Choromatsu se vuelve extraña y antinatural, mientras pronuncia cada uno de esos nombres. Parece emocionarle el tema.

 **-¿Te** **inclinas** **por la ecología?-** pregunto e Ichimatsu hace una mueca de disgusto, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuese el peor error del mundo.

Siento las manos de Choromatsu jalar mi derecha, lo cual es incómodo ya que tengo que doblarla para no lastimarme.

 **-¡Me encanta!-** grita **\- . El ecologismo es el movimiento social que se ha desarrollado en todo el mundo para desarrollar los daños a la naturaleza, provocados por el desarrollo industrial y la inconsciencia de los millones de cerdos consumidores de la fauna en nuestro mundo para su propio beneficio...-**

Choromatsu se pierde en sus explicaciones durante todo el trayecto. Siempre me ha parecido interesante el tema, pero nunca hasta el punto que ha llegado Choromatsu. He de ser sincero diciendo que si no contamino o desperdicio algo es porque soy pobre, no porque realmente me importe. También he descubierto algo genial; Ichimatsu y Choromatsu se complementan muy bien, a pesar de tener personalidades completamente diferentes. Ichimatsu busca proteger al mundo desde afuera, Choromatsu busca protegerlo desde dentro, quizá es por eso que son buenos amigos aunque Ichimatsu no lo admita , ambos tienen algo en común y ese algo les es suficiente para entenderse. Nunca he tenido un amigo así, pero debe ser genial tener a alguien que te apoye en los momentos difíciles.

 **-Llegamos,** **bájate** **y** **cállate-** le ordena Ichimatsu a Choromatsu.

El baja y yo también.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo a Ichimatsu en cuento llegamos a la entrada.

Muchas de las pretendientes de Ichimatsu me han mirado feo al verme bajar de su auto. No quiero que a él lo repudien también, estoy seguro que me odiara si por mi culpa lo odian, no tiene sentido pero yo lo creo así.

 **-...Espera-** murmura antes de que pueda alejarme. Me detengo, su mano comienza a acercarse de nuevo, está vez no la detengo y siento un agudo dolor cuando la posa en el golpe en mi cuello **\- ...no me has dicho que te paso.-**

Me quedo callado. Nadie sabe sobre mi padre y sus golpes, no quiero que lo sepan, mucho menos él.

 **-Me caí-** Alejo su mano e intento alejarme también.

 **-Eso no parece ser por una caída-** Choromatsu se entromete y ahora es el quien me toca.

Rio nervioso. **-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué mentiría?-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** Ichimatsu cruza sus brazos y esa mirada que me asusta vuelve **\- , me lo pregunto yo también... ¿Por qué mientes?-**

Niego, mientras río nervioso.

 **-¡Karamatsu!-**

Es la primera vez que llego a sentirme agradecido con uno de mis verdugos. No es que sea feliz porque me molesten, soy feliz porque me ha salvado de decirle la verdad a Ichimatsu.

 **-No te he visto durante un tiempo-** Ichimatsu no sabe que Totoko es una de mis verdugos, él jamás le ha visto molestarme. Me es fácil fingir que es mi amiga.

 **-Tengo que ir con ella-** le digo. Choromatsu es quien no parece muy convencido con la idea, pero me importa un carajo.

 **-Karamatsu... -** murmura Choromatsu.

 **-Gracias-** dejo que Totoko me tome por los hombros y nos alejamos juntos. Sólo cuando desaparecemos de la vista de ellos, Totoko me suelta.

 **-Te** **desapareciste** **una semana-** ironiza **-,** **Osomatsu,** **Iyami, y los demás te hemos extrañado.**

No digo nada, tampoco me detengo. Le sigo en silencio hasta el jardín trasero, donde Osomatsu y los demás nos esperan. Iyami trae un parche en la ceja, me mira burlón y es el primero en acercarse a mí.

 **-Pequeña puta-** Iyami sonríe con aires de grandeza **-, no sabes cómo te he extrañado. Es muy triste pasar toda una semana sin tener con quien divertirse, pero te entiendo-** palpa mis hombros **-, me han contado que la semana pasada te has ido con el primo de** **Todomatsu...dime** **¿Cuánto** **cobraste? o ¿Fue gratis? ¿Tan rudo es como para dejarte inmóvil una semana?-**

 **-Sí, fue gratis-** respondo. Hoy realmente no tengo la fuerza para soportar sus golpes, aun me siento débil por los golpes de papá . -Ahora jódete y déjame ir.-

Iyami se carcajada, al igual que Osomatsu y los demás.

 **-¡No creí que fueras tan descarada!-** Grita Osomatsu desde donde está.

Me importa una mierda. Sé que Ichimatsu lo desmentirá cuando le pregunten, y lo más que pueden llegar a hacerme por mentirles, es mofarse otro poco de mí.

 **-Espera pequeña bestia-** Iyami vuelve a tomar el control de mi **\- , hoy no vamos a** **molestarte.-**

 **-Iyami** **dice la verdad-** Totoko se acerca, con esa mirada seria e indiferente. Se detiene frente a mí y toma mi mano derecha entre las suyas, ha puesto algo en ellas, es filoso y frío. Suelta mi mano y me permito ver lo que me ha dado. Es una navaja de afeitar. Estoy sorprendido y es imposible que ellos no lo noten en mi rostro.

 **-Escuchamos algo genial-** murmura Iyami a mi odio **-con esto-** posa su mano en la mía **-todos...y...cada...uno...de...tus problemas... de sa pa re cen-** Iyami pausa cada palabra, lo que me resulta desesperante.

Y entonces me quedo en blanco. El pequeño objeto filoso que descansa en mi mano, parece mirarme siendo cómplice de muchos de los pensamientos que he tenido estos últimos meses.

 **-Sólo tienes que usarla así-** Iyami toma la navaja, sigo inmóvil y él se aprovecha de eso para tomar mi mano aún extendida, sube la manga de mi camisa y continúa **\- : la colocas sobre tu piel -** el metal se coloca sobre mi piel **\- , luego presionas-** la punta perforada mi piel, y un pequeño punto rojo aparece **\- , entonces, lo recorres-** el punto se transforma en una línea.

No es un corte profundo, apenas un rayón. Iyami me suelta y vuelve hacia los demás.

Puedo verlo.

Todos ellos mirándome con la comisura de sus labios curvada en una monstruosa sonrisa porque ahora sé lo que ellos esperan. Verme caer.

 **-¡Son unos idiotas!-** grito. Tiro el objeto sobre mi mano y me alejo. Puedo escuchar sus estruendosas carcajadas, detrás de mí. Estoy molesto, realmente molesto. Por mucho Tiempo he pensado que la única forma de acabar con esto era desaparecer y durante un instante me sentí realmente bien con lo que Iyami hacía, pero entonces recordé a mamá, ella me odiaría si yo hiciera eso. También recordé a papá y lo mucho que me necesita para mantenerse cuerdo. Y recordé mi miedo. No quiero desaparecer del mundo como lo que soy ahora, sé que no hay un futuro para mí, sé que la felicidad no existe para los mediocres, pero aun así tengo miedo de no lograr nada, de irme sin dejar un recuerdo por lo menos en una persona.

 **A veces es bueno un cuento...para soñar.**

...

La amistad es el sentimiento más egoísta del mundo. De un momento a otro tus amigos más íntimos y confiables pueden convertirse en los más alejados e indiferentes, y lo más terrible de ese abandono son los días a los que ese amigo les dio sentido. Perder a un amigo, es entonces, perder tu tiempo.

No creo, ni confió más en las personas. Yo no tengo amigos, no quiero tenerlos. Pero entonces, todavía está ese algo que se revuelve en mi interior cuando veo a Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, anhelando desde mi interior ser parte de ellos.

Anhelo volver a correr por los jardines de mi casa, mientras jugábamos a las escondidas; dormir por la tarde cubiertos de barro o pintura; comer con las manos cubiertas de lodo; contar historias de terror; volver a vivir con la única preocupación de que mamá no sirviera vegetales para la cena...

¿Es tonto mirar con nostalgia aquellos tiempos, como si nunca hubieran sido?

Eso es algo que si quiero saber. Eso es algo que si sigo esperando, aunque no haya respuesta, ni siquiera una señal. Lo necesito, porque no tengo respuesta a lo que Choromatsu me ha preguntado.

 **-¿Me permites ser tu amigo?-** repite.

Estoy tarde para mi clase. Pero Choromatsu no me deja ir hasta que le dé una respuesta.

 **-¿Por qué?-** pregunto.

 **-Porque lo necesitas** \- me dice . **\- Necesitas a ese alguien que sepa escucharte y aconsejarte, yo sé que no confías en Ichimatsu y no hay razón para que confíes en mí, pero cree lo que te digo; eres la primera persona en el mundo por la cual, Ichimatsu hace algo.-**

Aprieto mi libro contra mi pecho y paso saliva. No puedo creer en sus palabras, el destino me ha enseñado de una forma cruel que no debo de hacerlo.

 **-Karamatsu, piénsalo-** pasa por mi lado, apenas rozando mi hombro y me regala una sonrisa.

 _¿Un amigo?_

Las palabras de Choromatsu se arremolinan en mi cabeza.

La sensación cálida de la tranquilidad, quiero volver a sentirla. Anhelo volver a esos viejos tiempos donde era feliz...Inexplicables emociones flotan a mi alrededor y se desvanecen lejos.

Quiero todo eso...pero...

El destino es cruel e incierto. Siempre que pienso que algo va a mejorar, el destino se encarga de demostrarme de una forma cruel que aquellos días no volverán, que son parte del pasado, que debo superarlos y olvidarlos.

Mi presente es este. Lleno de angustia y caos interno. Así es mi vida; como Arenas movedizas, cuando más trato de escapar y salir de ellas, más me hundo en el fango de la soledad.

Es una situación sombría que me acecha desde el fondo de mí mismo. Pero ¿Acaso el paraíso no está en el fondo del infierno?

Debo parecer un tonto. Un momento puedo creer que ya estoy bien, y en el otro me vuelvo a desmoronar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

(2): Teofrasto fue quien primeramente escribió acerca de las relaciones entre los organismos vivos y su medio ambiente.

(3): Naturalista filósofo, biólogo y médico alemán, que ofreció la primera definición práctica de la ecología.

(4): El término ecosistema fue mencionado por primera vez en 1935 por A. G. Tansley.


End file.
